


EL RITO

by 20YokoZuki10



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler, La Ley y el Orden UVE
Genre: Crimen, Crossover, F/M, Universo Alterno moderno, control gubernamental, cuestiones eticas, situaciones traumáticas
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:35:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23498353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/20YokoZuki10/pseuds/20YokoZuki10
Summary: Los detectives Benson y Stabler investigan una serie de asesinatos rituales. Lo único que tenían las victimas en común era ojos de un azul peculiar y a todos les habían extraído el ojo derecho. Desconcertados descubren algo mucho más grande que los dejará con un sabor amargo y cuestionando hasta que punto la ley nos protege o nos limita.
Relationships: Ciel Phantomhive/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	1. PROFANADOR

**Author's Note:**

> Hola a todos, estoy devuelta con una historia que involucra a mi otra pasion al ser fanática de la Ley y el Orden. No obedece a ninguna temporada, solo inserté a los personajes que les tengo más cariño y el Dr. Huang como Alexandra son mis favoritos por lo que tienen más papel de lo que normalmente lo harían. Espero haber capturado esa sensación amarga que tienen al final los casos de mi amada serie e incluso sintiendo algo de impotencia por cómo funciona el sistema. Gracias por acompañarme en esta nueva aventura.

“Soy un profanador  
Estoy desafiando al tiempo  
Ya ves mi transgresión  
Es procurar tenerte  
El cielo entiende de mi obsesión  
Esta llegando a un limite  
El desierto, al menos hoy  
No parece, no parece tan….

Sueles encontrarme en cualquier lugar  
Y ya lo sabes nada es casualidad  
Tu misteriosa forma me lastimara  
Pero a cada segundo estaré mas cerca” Soda Estéreo, canción el Rito. 

Benson y Stabler eran la dupla histórica en la unidad de victimas especiales. Luego de 2 años de estar en otra división que lo hacía sentir vacío y que no aportaba nada al mundo, decidió volver al lugar donde sentía que marcaba una diferencia. Más viejos, con más experiencia pero convencido de que su forma de trabajo marcaba la diferencia en el éxito de la unidad. 

Era raro volver y encontrarse a la que fue tu compañera sentada en la silla del jefe, pero la bienvenida de tus antiguos compañeros con los que había compartido casi 15 años era como volver a ver a la familia luego de una prolongada estadía en el extranjero. Incluso Munch se había unido al festejo con el bonete incluido con su especial sentido del humor. El pastel tuvo que esperar cuando una llamada de emergencia solicitó su presencia. 

Bueno parece que ese Funtom Cake tendrá que esperar….. ustedes no se lo coman todo en mi ausencia, tuve que reservarlo hace un mes.- advirtió Olivia a sus compañeros cuando sorprendió a Munch pasar el dedo por la crema en forma furtiva. 

Solo quería saber por qué alguien esperaría por un pastel más de un mes.- Munch se defendió. 

Olivia se retiró con su compañero de patrulla harta de estar detrás de un escritorio todo el día. Extrañaba sus días de ir por las calles. 

Tendremos suerte si a la vuelta encontramos algo, tenía ganas de probarlo. Gracias Olivia por acompañarme como en los viejos tiempos. 

Llegaron a una obra de construcción donde la policía de homicidios los esperaban junto al cuerpo cubierto con una bolsa negra. Por el tamaño debía pertenecer a un niño de unos 10 años. Cuando destaparon el cadáver Olivia dio instintivamente dos pasos hacia atrás ante la horrenda escena. Ahora que su hijo estaba creciendo, ver a una victima tan joven comenzó a movilizarla en forma especial. 

Elliott también se sintió conmocionado luego de su alejamiento, había comprendido que a pesar de la carga emocional abrumadora comprendió que su lugar era en la unidad deteniendo a esta clase de monstruos para lograr salvar a la mayor cantidad de potenciales victimas. 

Los estábamos esperando capitana Benson. La victima era Tomas Humphry de 10 años, reportado desaparecido el 3 de marzo es decir hace 2 meses. Las pericias preliminares muestran evidencia de abuso sexual vía anal y…… ocular. Diablos no se como decirlo solo que el hijo de perra lo estuvo torturando por dos meses enteros y fue cuidadoso en todo menos en dejar rastros que podrían identificarlo como si se burlara de nosotros. - el miembro del cuerpo forense explicó. 

Estamos ante un asesino en serie porque hemos visto con anterioridad el patrón y no lo derivamos antes porque las victimas fueron descubiertas mucho tiempo después. - el oficial de homicidios retiró la bolsa para revelar al cuerpo desnudo colocado cuidadosamente sobre un pentagrama invertido dibujado en aerosol barato. 

¿Cuantas victimas hay? porque me dijo que no es la primera.

La verdad teniente Stabler que sepamos y en el estado de New York hay otras dos. Nora Collins de 27 años modelo publicitaria y Mary Raynolds de 14 años. Sus cuerpos fueron encontrados en tal grado de descomposición que fue imposible determinar si había habido agresión sexual. Por las fechas calculamos que comenzó a operar hace 1 año atrás con este modus operandi. Buena suerte en atraparlo. 

Este tipo no sale a matar directamente con este ritual elaborado, ha habido muchas más víctimas pero era uno más del montón…. Algo tiene que haberlo impulsado a querer destacar del montón. - Elliott pensó en voz alta mientras acudía a toda su experiencia pasada. 

Tienes razón Elliott es probable que el tipo antes dejara víctimas con vida, debemos buscar en pilas de archivo y rogar porque los forenses puedan encontrar si nuestro sujeto está en el sistema. - Olivia comenzó a mirar el extraño símbolo cuando levantaron el cuerpo. 

Elliott esto no parece un símbolo de ningún culto pero deberíamos consultarlo con un experto…. ¿Huang no tiene un doctorado en teología?

Si, si pudiera venir desde Atlanta nos facilitaría bastante las cosas. Lo único que se es que será una larga noche revolviendo archivos. Quizás sea una pista sobre su identidad real porque un águila bicéfala me recuerda a los escudos alemanes. ¿Qué diablos será esa cosa de arriba?

Eso de ahí parece ser una corona, mi hija tiene uno de esos colgantes de moda. Espero que no sea otro de esos supremacistas blancos que salen a querer erradicar a los "arios impuros" como ellos les llaman a los que no son 100% arios. - acotó uno de los oficiales mientras se retiraba de la escena. 

¿Qué nos tienes Melinda? Di que está en el sistema y te llevo a cenar al restaurante más exclusivo de New York. 

Me encantaría esa cena sobre todo ahora que eres soltero nuevamente, lamentablemente no está en el sistema. No en el de New York que yo sepa, tendría que contactar a departamentos de otros estados. 

Y que más tienes para decirnos Melinda. 

La víctima murió de un paro cardio respiratorio debido a la agresión sexual. También destrozó el Colon con múltiples desgarros, la pérdida de sangre por la extracción limpia del globo ocular junto con el nervio óptico indica la pericia de un experto. Nuestro hombre tiene conocimientos médicos. Pero no es lo único interesante que encontré. 

¿Qué quieres decir con eso? Aparte de la falta de originalidad por como pretende imitar a asesinos seriales famosos- Olivia preguntó intrigada. 

Que de las muestras de semen tiene una mutación genética peculiar que le hace tener poca melanina y vello corporal. El sujeto es blanco con algún rasgo de albinismo.

Entonces hay que buscar a sujetos de cabello blanco y ojos rojos de conejo.- Elliott bromeó. 

No exactamente…. No es albino en el sentido tradicional pero está en la mitad de camino. Es muy blanco y probablemente alergico al sol sus ojos pueden ser rojos o de un azul puro sin vetas (algo infrecuente) o el cabello puede ser muy rubio o con canas prematuras. Lo que me dice que el sujeto es llamativo por alguno de estos rasgos y si está en el registro de otro estado será fácil de encontrar.

Gracias Melinda y cuando tengas algo más llamame, que vendremos con pastel por ser buena chica.- bromeó Olivia. 

Dr. Huang le enviamos la foto para saber su opinión pero no esperamos que fuera a venir todo el camino desde Atlanta. Todavía no tenemos al sospechoso. - Olivia lo saludó sorprendida. 

Vine porque ese símbolo es casi idéntico al que dibujó uno de mis antiguos pacientes que supe derivar a una amiga, en mis tiempos de asistente de víctimas de agresión. Fue hace 13 años y creo que deberíamos contactarla para saber más detalles. Los seriales no salen de la nada siempre hay un progreso sutil hasta que llegan a este punto. 

Casi idéntico a que te refieres exactamente.- preguntó Elliott. 

El águila bicéfala coronada, mi antigua paciente lo vio en un anillo sello así que es probable que pertenezca a algún escudo de armas o algo por el estilo. Ella lo vio claramente porque el sujeto la atacó repetidamente en 3 ocasiones y un 4º frustrado. 

Espera…. Dices que el mismo tipo la atacó repetidamente. ¿No la hacía orinar en un frasco o algo parecido para un análisis? - Elliott recordó un viejo caso de un megalómano que quería sembrar a sus hijos. 

No es del tipo narcisista, más bien podría ser un acosador obsesivo aunque es raro que derive luego a un atacante indiscriminado. El primer ataque sucedió cuando regresaba a su casa del trabajo en los suburbios. La sorprendió en el cruce del ferrocarril donde la sometió, robo su cartera. En ese momento no encontraron ninguna evidencia física porque utilizó condón y guantes. Luego la atacó en su propia casa en otras dos oportunidades más, aquí está el archivo aunque los datos no estén actualizados podemos ubicarla. 

Vaya, el nombre no es común así que sin dudas la encontraremos gracias George. 

Disculpe Sra. Ranya Kunrram somos los detectives Benson y Stabler ¿podemos hablar un momento?

Un momento, Mina puedes encargarte de la clienta….. por favor siganme al despacho. 

Sra. Kunrram quería hacerle unas preguntas de su ataque hace 13 años atrás. 

Mi nombre de soltera es Ranya Kandar, cuando sucedió todavía no tenía los papeles de divorcio de mi ex esposo Balu Kunrram. Ahora soy Ranya Kandar Phantomhive por mi segundo esposo. - corrigió a la defensiva poniéndose rígida al saber el motivo de su visita. 

Ranya entiendo que es difícil para usted recordar ahora que tiene una nueva vida, pero creemos que el mismo sujeto volvió a atacar como un asesino en serie. Necesitamos cualquier detalle que pueda darnos pese al tiempo…. Por favor acompáñenos a la estación, el Dr. Huang la espera. - Olivia tocó su hombro empatizando con la mujer. 

No creo que pueda aportar mucho, cuando me atacó las otras veces no quedó asentado porque la policía local creyó que estaba fabulando. No había rastros de semen ni cabello la primera vez….. incluso insinuaron que era un tipo que yo misma había llevado a la casa para vengarme de en ese entonces mi esposo. Una inmigrante como yo solo pude ser esposa o prostituta. - sus ojos amarillos brillaron con odio. Ella rehízo su vida y ahora era feliz ¿por qué recordar ese mal momento?

Lamento su mala experiencia Sra. Phantomhive, le aseguramos que la unidad de víctimas especiales no existen los prejuicios por xenofobia. El personal está preparado para contener a la víctima y su palabra siempre es la mas importante. - Elliott intervino. 

¿Están seguros que es el mismo? Me resulta difícil que se haya transformado en un asesino serial….. ni siquiera fue agresivo en ningún momento, solo era muy fuerte y sabía como neutralizar cualquier resistencia. 

Por eso necesitamos hacer un perfil psicológico forense, el Dr. Huang es el mejor en esto. - insistió Stabler. 

Está bien, pero tengo que llevar conmigo a la bebé y recoger a los mayores de la escuela porque no tengo con quién dejarlos . Mejor aviso a mi marido para que nos busque cuando vuelva del trabajo en la estación. 

¿Está segura? Una estación de policía nos es el mejor lugar para tres niños, su empelada no puede cuidar unas horas.- insistió Olivia. 

Yo no dejo a mis hijos con nadie extraño a la familia. Uno nunca puede estar seguro cuando se tratan de niños pequeños. - Ranya se mantuvo firme en su actitud sobre protectora.

Cuando regresaron al salón tomó a la bebé del corral que no tendría más de 2 años. Elliott enseguida tocó el brazo de Olivia para que notara el color de los ojos de la bebé. 

Disculpe Ranya dígame ¿todos sus hijos heredaron ese color de ojos? Es un azul muy puro y vibrante, un color muy raro. El iris raramente son tan limpios. - Olivia recordó a las víctimas. 

Sí todos heredaron los ojos de su padre aunque solo la niña heredó su color de cabello. Mi hijo mayor tiene color negro azulado y esta chiquita es un castaño ceniza. 

¡Mamá! - dos niños corrían hacia la mujer que no se suponía que fuera su madre por la piel inusualmente clara y su poco parecido salvo en la forma de sus enormes ojos con espesas pestañas y labios carnosos que les daba al niño de 11 y a la niña de 8 el mismo aspecto de las muñecas de porcelana. 

Ambos eran inusualmente hermosos por lo que los adultos y otros niños se volteaban para darles un segundo vistazo. Eso explicaba la actitud sobre protectora de la madre porque no todas eran de un asombro inocente. 

¿Mamá donde está tu auto y quienes son ellos? - el varón se detuvo renuente con una mirada tan fija que logró incomodar a los detectives. 

Tengo que hacer unas cosas a la estación de policía y los detectives van a tener la amabilidad de llevarnos. Suban Owen, Rhianna. 

¡ Uy qué emoción es igual que en la señora Acero! - la niña Rhianna se subió emocionada sin reservas por la idea de viajar en una patrulla. Se contuvo de pedir que encendieran las balizas pero le hubiera encantado. 

¿Señora Acero? - Elliott preguntó en un espantoso español con acento. 

Es una narconovela que los niños les gusta mirar en la noche. Están aprendiendo español por lo que entrenan el oído para practica fuera de clases. - Ranya explicó el extraño habito. 

Cuando llegaron a la estación los tres niños causaron una conmoción en especial la bebé de nombre Arwen que fue directo a los brazos de Amanda. Rhianna se acercó atrevidamente a Munch y Tutuola a bombardearlos de preguntas específicas propias de un friki apasionado en temas policiales. Algo inusual para una niña de 8 años que hablaba como si fuera una adulta. 

Rhianna por favor comportate y no molestes a los detectives que están trabajando. - Owen tomó la mano de su hermana y la obligó a disculparse por el comportamiento grosero. 

No te preocupes muchacho, al decir verdad hace mejores preguntas que muchos detectives, tu hermana es todo un caso, creo que tiene vocación de policía. - Tutuola rió de buena gana. 

Por favor no le de alas, es fanática de las series policiales y a padre le preocupa sus gustos truculentos. Creo que le daría un infarto si su hija viene y le dice que quiere ser oficial de policía en New York. 

Eso no es malo, de hecho somos muchas las oficiales ahora en la fuerza. - Amanda se acercó con la pequeña Arwen en brazos. 

No es la profesión en sí. Mi hermana no tiene temor ni prudencia….. además nada garantiza que luego diga que ser policía no es suficiente y se una a las fuerzas armadas.- Owen observó a Amanda cuando los tres oficiales estaban distraídos con las palabras sueltas que comenzó a decir su hermana pequeña. 

El Dr. Huang entraba para dirigirse a la sala de interrogación cuando sintió un escalofrío al momento de cruzar la mirada con ese niño de ojos color Cían que lo miró como un ave rapaz, la misma mirada que le dedicaba a la detective Rollins. 

Buenas tardes ¿porqué estamos en la sala de interrogatorios y no en la oficina? 

Dr. Huang que alegría verlo.- Ranya se dio vuelta a reconocer la voz. 

Ranya me alegra que te encuentres bien, aunque preferiría que fuera la entrevista en un entorno más amigable. 

No, aquí esta bien, mis hijos tienen oídos de lechuza y no quisiera que escucharan los detalles de lo que pasó hace 13 años. 

Entonces esos son tus hijos….. me tranquiliza saber que conseguiste formar la familia que tanto querías. La Dra. Collins hizo un estupendo trabajo. 

Si gracias, Dr. Huang me imagino que usted también logró formar la familia que deseaba con su pareja. 

Lamentablemente no, nunca nos pusimos de acuerdo y al final creo que fue lo mejor. Ahora soltero no podría hacerme cargo de un hijo solo, todavía nada está dicho y quizás en el futuro. 

No tengo dudas que lo logrará, será un buen padre. Pronto llegará la persona indicada para formar una familia. 

Gracias Ranya. Volviendo al tema, como los ataques sucedieron hace tanto y necesitamos detalles precisos, creo que lo mejor sería someterte a una sesión de hipnosis si estás de acuerdo. La mente no olvida y graba todo, lamentablemente no podemos traer a voluntad el recuerdo tal cual sucedió como los archivos de un ordenador. - le tomo la mano para reconfortarla porque no era fácil pedirle que reviva un hecho traumático. 

Solo si no es peligroso.- se toco el vientre. 

Felicitaciones de cuanto está.- Olivia le dio una sonrisa cálida. 

De dos meses y medio. 

Te aseguro que no afectará en nada al bebé, cuando despiertes te sentirás como ahora. 

Owen, mientras sostenía a su hermana Arwen en brazos, veía como el hombre chino le daba indicaciones a su madre desde el pasillo intentando leer los labios pero por el ángulo y la distancia era inútil. Amanda y Stabler entraron a la sala contigua. Rhianna vino a él con una expresión de derrota cuando intentó colarse pero fue desalojada "porque no era algo que podía escuchar una niña". 

No puedo escuchar pero parece que está hipnotizando a mamá…. Creo que quiero dedicarme a lo mismo que él. 

Entonces te gustaría ser psiquiatra forense. ¿Sabes que el Dr. Huang va a las prisiones a entrevistar a los criminales más peligrosos? - observó Munch. 

¡Genial! Es como el Dr. Stone de índice de maldad. 

Rhianna falta como 10 años para que termines la escuela, no hay forma en que sepas que harás para ganarte la vida.- su hermano la reprendió con su realismo aplastante. 

Uf, que mata vocaciones eres, tu deberías pensar en que dedicarte dentro de 6 años porque como sigas vas a ser un vago. 

Me dedicaré a algo seguro que me dé dinero y la vida cómoda que quiero. 

Vaya son hermanos muy diferentes, me pregunto como saldrá la chiquita.- Munch pese a su carácter estoico no resistió la tentación de tomar la mano de la bebé. 

Espero que sea más tranquila y no un mono gibón como su hermana mayor.- miró con fatiga a su hermana y esta le dio un codazo indignada. 

Me puso de espaldas y me rasgó las medias junto con la ropa interior. Era muy pesado y muy fuerte pese a que no era ni tan alto ni tan grande. No pude defenderme cuando….. cuando lo sentí bajarse los pantalones y entrar en mí. 

Ranya tranquilizate, quiero que te concentres en recordar como estaba vestido, cualquier cosa nos sirve. 

Creo que lleva traje, no puedo ver otra cosa que su brazo derecho pero estoy segura que es azul con camisa blanca. Duele…. Mucho…. Sus manos tienen guantes de cabritilla negra, de esos bien caros y la tela era importada por la calidad.- se removió inquieta. 

Por favor algo más lo que sea…

duele…. Tiene dos anillos uno en cada mano. Cuando me tapó la nariz tenía en el dedo índice un anillo con una gran piedra azul, quizás un zafiro. En su otra mano veo un anillo sello de oro macizo, el dibujo es raro, dos cabezas de águila con una corona. Creo que hay letras pero no estoy segura si son B o P que salen de las alas. 

¿Qué sucedió luego, te dijo algo? 

El dejó de moverse y se quedó quieto encima mío. Puedo percibir un perfume de hombre caro, por que olía muy bien, muy persistente. Me besó la nuca y me dijo : ….."gracias por el favor". - Ranya comenzó a llorar en forma descontrolada. 

Gracias por tu ayuda. Ahora a la cuenta de 3 irás a 3 meses después, es 4 de julio y fuiste a ver los fuegos artificiales con tu amiga Mina. Regresaste a casa y que pasó después.- Huang la guió. 

Vuelvo a casa y entro para guardar la cartera. Dejo cargando el móvil en la mesa lateral del recibidor. Desde que se llevó mi cartera la otra vez tuve que conseguir todo de nuevo. Enciendo las luces y voy al baño para ducharme, estoy muy cansada. Tengo sueño y me pongo el camisón. No se cuando me dormí pero me despierto cuando siento que el colchón se hunde. El me tapa la boca, intento morder su mano pero no puedo. Tiene guantes de cuero. Se que es él porque es su mismo perfume…. Ahora no está de traje, usa un abrigo deportivo con capucha puesta y una gorra debajo. No puedo ver su cara, solo la barbilla y es blanco. Ahora habla más me dijo "hola de nuevo, te extrañé mucho estás muy linda". Me levanta el camisón hasta la cabeza para que no pueda verlo. Siento que masajea con su mano la cara interna de mis muslos mientras lame mis senos. 

¿Cómo es su voz, tiene acento, habla con dificultad? 

No, su ingles es perfecto, su voz es muy ronca pero creo que es porque está excitado. Habla muy educado y formal. Pide tranquilamente las cosas, no grita ni se altera, no hace comentarios racistas ni sexistas….. es como si tuviera jugo de tomate frío en las venas. Tengo mucho miedo de morir…. Lleva puestos sus anillos, se toma su tiempo y es menos brusco que la otra vez…. Quiero que termine pronto y se vaya; pero no lo hace no hasta….

Hasta que Ranya puedes decirlo.- presiona Huang. 

Hasta…. Hasta que yo acabe. Cuando lo hago me da vuelta boca abajo y todo comienza otra vez, lo hace analmente. No es bruto pero igual me duele. No quiero y le suplico llorando que basta, que duele, que se vaya y no regrese nunca más. Él me dice que me duele porque no me relajo que me quede tranquila. Me hace preguntas sobre mi matrimonio, supongo que para distraerme. Luego comienza a besarme la nuca y baja por la espalda. Cuando termina veo que tiene pantalones deportivos baratos negros, de los que se encuentran en cualquier tienda departamental. Veo sus piernas por el espejo y es blanco como un fantasma; para mí es un demonio…. 

¿Sobre su matrimonio? 

Si de cuando volvía mi marido, si me trataba bien y esas cosas, supongo que se compara con Balu. Me dice que sea buena chica y me quede así hasta que se vaya. Cuando lo escucho salir por la puerta del frente, me levanto y voy a la ventana para lograr verlo mejor. Solo logro ver como se va caminando tranquilo como si nada por la calle. Su abrigo es de algodón gris liso. No es muy alto más bien promedio y se lo ve delgado del tipo atlético. Me pongo un tapado y voy a la estación de policía. Cuando llegan lo único que noto es que se llevó mi foto en la que visto mi sari de novia. Como la policía no vio entradas forzadas ni nada no me creyeron. 

Que te dijeron de la policía. 

Que deje de fabular…. Que un violador no usa condones ni ataca dos veces a la misma mujer, que seguro que lo hago para molestar a mi marido para convencerlo que no me deje y que la próxima iban abrir cargos en mi contra. 

Olivia que estaba observando todo sin intervenir, revivió viejos traumas y apretó con furia la mano. Fuera de la sala Elliott y Amanda movían la cabeza indignados. 

Malditos desgraciados, por culpa de basuras como esas la mayoría de esas bestias se salen con la suya…. No entiendo porqué en otros estados no tienen unidad especializada como aquí. - Elliott golpeó la pared. 

No entiendo porque hay todavia ese tipo de gente dentro de la fuerza; amenazar con abrirle cargos a las víctimas…. Eso es demasiado. 

¿Owen tu sabes que le pasó a mamá antes de conocer a papá? 

No debería decírtelo porque todavía estas muy chiquita. Yo mismo me enteré hace poco porque papá me lo contó luego que me descubrieran saltándome las clases con esos chicos mayores y tuvimos esa pelea…. Pero te lo voy a contar porque creo que es bueno que lo sepas, a ver si así tienes algo de prudencia. Nuestros padres no se conocieron en una reunión cualquiera, sino en un grupo de apoyo para victimas de agresiones sexuales. 

¿Los dos? Ahora entiendo porque son tan sobre protectores…. Creés que han encontrado al que atacó a mamá. 

Es posible o al menos están cerca de hacerlo. 

Ranya el tercer ataque fue cuando ya te habías mudado al estado de New York.

Si llevaba 5 meses viviendo en el apartamento. Ese día llegue mas tarde del trabajo porque me despidieron cuando mi ex marido fue hacer escándalo enojado. Estaba furioso porque la corte me había dado el valor total de la venta de la casa en compensación por los años de maltrato y la cojera que me quedó de secuela. 

¿Y que pasó? 

Cuando termine de cerrar la puerta el ya estaba dentro de la casa. Me sorprendió por la espalda y me tapó los ojos ordenándome que no gritara. Me apoyó algo frío en la espalda y en esta ocasión no estaba tan calmado. Estaba molesto porque me dijo que le había costado localizarme. En esa ocasión se quedó más tiempo. Fue cuando decidí contactarlo de nuevo y usted me derivó a la Dra. Collins.

¿Fue más violento que las veces anteriores? 

No, luego se calmó fue amable y educado como siempre. Pero se quedó dos días enteros y me violó en repetidas ocasiones. Me vendó los ojos y me ató de manos. Yo ya no luché ni me resistí ¿para qué? De todas formas haría lo que quisiera. En esa ocasión comenzó a tratarme como si fuera su novia haciendo preguntas sobre mi matrimonio. 

¿Qué le preguntaba, qué quería saber? 

Si me seguía viendo con él, si era buena la relación o si…. Él era el primero porque mi vagina parecía la de una virgen. Me preguntó porque no follaba con mi marido. Me asusté mucho, no sabía que responderle, no podía decirle la verdad que me maltrataba porque era un maldito. No sabía si era misógino y se ponía violento en defensa de todos los hombres. 

Qué le respondió Ranya. 

Le dije que porque era estéril y frígida, que me dejó porque no lo podía satisfacer…. Él se rió mucho, estábamos desnudos en la cama y estaba acariciándome el vientre. Lo sentí abrirme las piernas y bajar ahí, me practicó sexo oral hasta que tuve un orgasmo. Luego se posicionó y me penetró. Cuando terminó se recostó encima mio y me dijo: "lo ves…. Era tu marido el homosexual y estéril. Te odia porque a él le hubiera gustado ser mujer". Me dijo que en cambio él me cuidaría, que me amaría toda la vida. Incluso comenzó a tocarme de manera no sexual. Se encargaba de asearme, peinarme y alimentarme. Me llamaba "mi ranita". 

¿Como si cuidara de una mascota?

Algo así, me decía que sabía que lo que hacía estaba mal pero que no lo podía evitar… que era como una adicción. Que era su salvadora y desde que estaba conmigo me era fiel, que lo calmaba haciéndolo un hombre mejor. Que me iba a compensar porque yo era una buena mujer y merecía lo mejor. Cuando se fue, encontré la casa en orden y limpia. Parece que era la clase de sujeto acostumbrado a vivir solo…..

Lo estás haciendo muy bien Ranya, ahora vayamos al día del ultimo ataque. 

Me mudé otra vez porque 3 días después me había dejado un sobre cuando volví de la reunión del grupo de ayuda. Eran 500 mil dólares en efectivo en un sobre enorme marrón. Lo conté 5 veces y eran auténticos…. Tomé ese dinero y le hice caso a mi actual marido que me mude a un departamento más seguro. Alquilé el que era contiguo al suyo, incluso él me cambió las ventanas por otras más seguras y hasta me colocó rejas para evitar que ingresen del exterior. 

Mencionó a su marido actual ¿cómo lo conoció? - Huang intentó guiarla hacia una sensación de seguridad para que el choque emocional fuera menor. 

Astre era miembro del mismo grupo de ayuda al que asistía. Ingresó primero con la Dra. Collins luego de que se mudara a NY. En esa época sufría de hafefobia y venía de una infancia durísima…. Su familia lo usaba a él y a su hermano de juguete sexual. Incluso perdió el ojo en esa época; no toleraba el mínimo contacto pero sintonizó enseguida conmigo y con Casey, eramos los únicos miembros no caucásicos del grupo. Gracias a su insistencia tomé lecciones de defensa personal y me enseñó a usar armas de fuego.

Que pasó luego, porque intentaron atacarla otra vez ¿no?

Si, la semana después de mudarme recibí una llamada de un número desconocido. No se cómo consiguió mi número pero estaba molesto porque usé el dinero para huir…. Me dijo que me daría una lección que no olvidaría. Me asusté tanto que Astre me convenció de asentar una denuncia. 

Como no tenía dinero para mudarme otra vez y alquilé el salón de abajo para mi local de vestidos de novia que yo misma confecciono, Astre se ofreció a pasar la noche en mi apartamento para que me sintiera segura y de día salía del trabajo y me ayudaba a cerrarlo. Dos semanas después intentaron romper las rejas que daban a la escalera de emergencia. Inmediatamente Astre sacó su revolver y abrió fuego. Lo hirió en la mano y este huyó por la escalera. Fue la última vez que lo vi. 

¿Y qué pasó con tu amigo Astre después? ¿Como fue que terminó casado contigo?

Luego de eso establecimos una rutina de acompañarme al abrir y cerrar todos los días. Los día de terapia íbamos juntos y por la noche cenábamos en el departamento de uno o el otro. Pasó el tiempo y terminamos enamorándonos. Astre superó sus fobias y yo terminé por reponerme del trauma y volver a confiar. 

Huang y Olivia la despidieron cuando vieron el tumulto del personal femenino. Salieron al salón un hombre vestido de traje demasiado guapo para su bien se dirigió hacia ellos con una elegancia no vista de este lado del hemisferio. Besó a Ranya en forma casta en los labios. A pesar de lucir un parche en su ojo derecho, no hacía mella en sus rasgos extraordinariamente hermosos. Su cabello con un tinte gris azulado y sus ojos cían que parecían brillar con la mala iluminación del lugar completaban el marco. 

Usted debe ser el Sr. Phantomhive, un gusto soy el Dr. Huang. Tuvimos que llamar a su esposa por su caso. Creemos que el mismo sujeto atacó otra vez y en esta ocasión pasó al asesinato. 

¿Están seguros que es él mismo? - abrazó protectoramente a Ranya. 

De momento su esposa no es una potencial víctima porque no da el perfil pero no le puedo decir lo mismo de sus hijos. Soy la capitana Benson y este es el teniente Stabler. 

¿Mis hijos? Quiere decir que se volvió pedófilo. 

Diría que es un generalista que gusta de los ojos azules de su color. Todas las víctimas tienen sus mismos ojos. - agregó Elliott. 

No entiendo como asumen que es el mismo, no tiene sentido…. No si quiere vengarse de mi por quitarle a Ranya sería lo obvio que venga por mí, pero involucrar a gente inocente. Sabe muy bien donde vivimos.- apretó los puños 

¿Cómo no se mudaron después de eso? - Olivia se sorprendió. 

No lo consideramos necesario luego del disparo. Creímos que como desapareció había recibido el mensaje a pesar de que nunca supimos quien era ni encontraron registros en el sistema de su ADN. 

Sr. Phantomhive creemos que es el mismo porque se identifica con el mismo símbolo que utilizaba el atacante de su esposa en su anillo sello. - George Huang comentó. 

Solo duró un instante pero la contradicción entre lo que decía sentir y lo que realmente sentía estuvo el tiempo suficiente como para que procesara toda la información con su habilidad de leer las microexpresiones. Saludó educadamente tendiendo la mano enguantada con una prestancia imposible de disimular como si toda su existencia se desenvolviera en elegantes cócteles de negocio.

Disculpe Sr. Phantomhive me preguntaba por su apellido… es muy raro y su acento tiene una particularidad que no puedo identificar. - Huang cuestionó con una sonrisa. 

Tengo entendido que mis antepasados son de Gales. Incluso de pequeños no obligaban a hablar exclusivamente galés en lugar del inglés. La entonación es diferente por lo que es probable que ensuciara mi inglés. - respondió con otra sonrisa falsa. 

¿Qué diablos fue eso? Jamás me cuestionaste sobre mi acento irlandés.- Elliott miró intentado adivinar por donde iban los pensamientos de psiquiatra. 

Una observación de control…. Cuando mencioné el anillo noté claros indicadores de excitación sexual. Sus pupilas estaban dilatadas, mayor salivación, narinas expandidas cuando se acercó a besar la coronilla se la Sra. Kandar cuando la abrazó y para rematar una sutil sonrisa…. Mostró todos los signos que he visto en mis intentos infructuosos de rehabilitar delincuentes sexuales. Como si saboreara una victoria. 

¿Dices que su propio esposo es su violador y el asesino en serie que buscamos? - Amanda se acercó atónita porque su sexto sentido no disparó la alarma. 

Olivia estaba igual, pero su mayor experiencia le hacía reconsiderar esa posibilidad. George Huang rara vez que se equivocaba. 

Si y no. como decirlo…… es una posibilidad pero también es posible que sea un caballero blanco. Son hombres que buscan especialmente la fragilidad propias de las víctimas y establecen un vínculo de codependencia que los hace sentir que son los héroes que vienen a rescatar a la princesa a cualquier costo. 

Eso es asqueroso y enfermo.- alegó Elliott. 

En el mejor de los casos su hafefobia es real que combinado con un sentimiento de inferioridad / vergüenza creó un vinculo de confianza emparejándose con una persona que lo comprendía totalmente y sentía su mismo dolor. 

Ranya dijo que fue víctima de abuso sexual infantil por parte de ambos padres ….. creo que vale la pena investigarlo y según el informe de patología del forense el tipo tiene rasgos de albinismo. Ese cabello cano y los ojos son señales de albinismo. - Olivia agitó el informe del forense. 

Será mejor que llamemos a la ayudante de fiscal nuestra Alex para que nos diga que necesitamos para atraparlo y conseguir las pruebas. 

Yo la llamo mientras ustedes van a la nueva escena del crimen. Otra victima de nuestro asesino estrella. - Tutuola colgó el teléfono.


	2. VENUS ES UN CHICO

VENUS ES UN CHICO  
“Su perverso  
Sentido del humor  
Sugestiones  
Excitando el sexo  
Sus dedos  
Fijados en ella  
Toques  
El es Venus como un chico  
El cree en la belleza  
Es Venus como un chico...” BJÖRK canción: Venus is a boy. 

Buenas tardes Rollins, Stabler no esperaba verlos tan pronto. Mismo patrón mismo sujeto. Todavía no hay rigor mortis por lo que está más fresco que una lechuga tal vez treinta minutos o más. Cuidado con la pintura que todavía no se ha secado. 

Todavía no debe haber reporte de desaparición por el horario por el uniforme en la bolsa fue luego del entrenamiento de hockey o antes de entrar. ¿tenemos alguna identificación? - preguntó Elliott. 

Un recibo de biblioteca con fecha de hoy a nombre de Steve Harvey asiste en el St. Tomas de 3 calles atrás. 

Vamos a tener que hacer una visita a la escuela y conseguir el teléfono de la familia para avisar antes que se enteren por la prensa. - Rollins miró de nuevo al cuerpo. 

Director Marshall siento la hora ¿reconoce al muchacho de la fotografía? Necesitamos detalles de sus últimas horas.- Rollins mostró la fotografía que encontraron en un cuaderno de la víctima. 

Oh mi Dios…. Es Steve y el otro niño es Neil Mc Millan son del grupo de hockey de la secundaria. Hoy tuve que intervenir en una pelea con el capitán Arden con quien intercambiaron golpes de boxeo. Tomé la decisión de suspenderlos ya que somos estrictos con la disciplina y la violencia innecesaria. Sinceramente desconozco el motivo. Deberían hablar con su entrenador que debe saber más detalles. 

Sabe la hora en que lo llamaron a intervenir. - Stabler se fijó en el reloj del campanario y en el de su reloj pulsera. 

Creo que eran las 6:15 pm porque ha esa hora es el primer llamado para celebrar la misa para los vecinos. Deje que busco el teléfono con la dirección de la familia del niño y el del entrenador. 

Vaya para ser un simple profesor de deportes vive en un lugar muy lujoso.- Amanda se encogió de hombros cuando entró al vestíbulo con su majestuosa araña de cristal. 

Buenas noches Sr. Alister Chambers somos de la policía y necesitamos hacerles unas preguntas sobre Steve Harvey.- Amanda mostró su placa por la mirilla. 

Momentos después la puerta se abrió revelando al propietario. Elliott no pudo evitar enarcar una ceja mientras que Amanda dio dos pasos hacia atrás demostrando que su sexto sentido esta más vivo que nunca. 

Sr. Chambers queremos preguntarle con quién habló por ultima vez, el horario en el cual se retiro y si vio a alguien extraño rondando la escuela las últimas semanas. ¡ Woow!- Amanda se sobresaltó cuando el tipo rubio platinado de ojos celestes claro capturó su mano. 

No me diga que el pobre Stevy hizo algo dramático porque amenacé con sacarlo del equipo...¿ en que hospital está? 

En ninguno, su alumno está en la morgue y alguien lo asesinó. - Stabler estrechó sus ojos como cada vez que veía una pésima actuación. 

Bueno Stevy peleó con Arden luego de estarse provocando durante toda la jornada, según me comentó Josie la psicopedagoga. Nosotros somos amigos muy íntimos si me entiende. Pasen que no es conveniente hablar de ciertas cosas cuando oídos indiscretos puedan escuchar. 

Sabe el motivo porque peleó con su compañero. - Amanda acentuó la última sílaba cuando con un movimiento y una presión liberó su mano. 

Chambers sonrió con un brillo especial que le daba un aura más sombría que su comportamiento histriónico no lograba ocultar. 

Bueno además de los celos, últimamente se corrió el rumor de su orientación sexual. Saint Tomas es una escuela muy tradicional y conservadora al estilo europeo. Sus padres son tan estrictos que no le dan mesada alguna, jamás aceptarían su tendencia si los rumores eran ciertos. También había otro rumor pero este es más delicado y menos certero…. 

Continué por favor, no descartamos ninguna linea de investigación que pueda llevarnos a su asesino.- Amanda lo instó a seguir mientras hacía señas a Elliott que disimule la inspección por la decoración extravagante del departamento.

Que el buen Stevy pertenecía a un servicio de citas para personas con medios suficientes para costearlo… lo vi varias veces acompañado de un verdadero adonis. Si él era su sugar daddy o no es algo que escapa de mi. Nunca vi a una criatura tan bendecida en belleza y gracia, entre nos me habría encantado estar en su piel y le aseguro que a usted también. No tengo dudas que era la encarnación de la diosa venus. 

Stabler solo rolo los ojos y Amanda se le escapó un suspiro incómodo. Por su salud mental se despidieron y salieron rápidamente del lugar. Cuando estuvieron sentados en el vehículo ambos hablaron al mismo tiempo y tuvieron que callarse. Amanda inició el ataque de risa nerviosa por la tensión acumulada. 

Lo siento Elliott no se que me pasa, solo que este tipo me ponía la piel de gallina. 

No eres la única ¿Viste la decoración? Eran puros adolescentes en poses sugerentes…. Eso no es arte es pornografía infantil. Que suerte que los tiempos cambian. 

Creo que vamos a tener que pedir una orden para requisar la casa de este pederasta y la computadora de esta cosa y la de la víctima. Parece que nuestro hombre es del tipo que seduce a sus víctimas con su atractivo. Me pregunto cuantas más habrá en su colección. - Amanda tapó su rostro con ambas manos para no ponerse emocional. 

Alexandra Cabot llegó con las 2 órdenes de las 3 solicitadas. Antes que pregunten por Chambers Alister a menos que me den algo más concreto que su pésimo gusto en decoración y un nivel de vida que un maestro no puede pagar…. No puedo solicitar una orden. 

Supongo que yo y Munch tendremos que buscar sus trapos sucios, ustedes encárguense de lo otro. 

Olivia y Elliott miraron el Phantom negro estacionado en la sede central de Funtom Co. Se dirigieron a la recepción y de allí le indicaron el piso. Cuando llegaron la secretaria de presidencia que parecía sacada de un concurso de Miss mundo lo recibió con un café listo en una de las salas de reunión y se excusó por su jefe que se encontraba en una junta de accionistas. 

¿No había dicho Ranya que era gerente? Al parecer Astre Phantomhive le oculta muchas cosas a su esposa. 

Tienes razón Elliott parece ser mucho más que un gerente de sección. Es el propio CEO de Funtom Co. ¿Por qué ocultarle algo así a su esposa de la que no piensa divorciarse nunca? 

¿Quién sabe? Quizás se caso en un arrebato sin firmar un acuerdo prenupcial. No me pidas que entienda como piensan estos ricos. 

Pronto se presentó un hombre altísimo piel blanca cabello negro y rasgos tan atractivos como los de Phantomhive. Lo que más destacaba son sus ojos rojizos y la amplia sonrisa de labios finos que le daba la misma aura cautivadora de una serpiente. 

Buenos días detective Stabler, capitana Benson, soy Sebastian Michaelis asesor legal de Funtom Co. Y mano derecha del Sr. Phantomhive. Veo que consiguieron una orden ¿Puedo verla? - extendió la mano. 

Astre llegó cuando Sebastian terminaba de leerla. Los saludó amablemente y esperó a que Sebastian le informase. 

Entiendo iré a dejar esa muestra, si también quiere puedo ofrecer las filmaciones de las cámaras de vigilancia de Funtom. Sebastian te encargo que consigas las de mi recorrido a casa en el control de tránsito y que se lo entregues para colaborar con la investigación. 

Como usted lo ordene señor. 

Si que está siendo precavido, me imagino que es su estilo mantener las cosas bajo su control. Lo digo porque lo usual es que la gente se ponga nerviosa cuando se lo tiene de potencial sospechoso. 

¿Será que tengo la tranquilidad de no ser el sujeto que buscan? Capitana Benson usted solo está enojada porque descubrió mi pequeña mentira hacia mi esposa, pero no hay nada ilegal en ello. 

Ocultar bienes en un juicio de divorcio es un delito civil.- Olivia retrucó molesta. 

No cuando nos casamos bajo régimen de bienes separados, además el divorcio es algo que nunca sucederá, amo a mi esposa.- colocó una sonrisa soberbia con una mirada llena de burla. Una actitud muy diferente de la que mostró en la estación hace unos días. 

No perdamos más tiempo vamos ahora mismo.- se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta. 

Apenas cruzó la puerta Melinda le acercó el hisopo para realizar el estudio. A diferencia del resto de colaboradores mantuvo su faceta profesional en todo momento. Cuando se despidió Astre le dedicó una sonrisa y estrecharon la mano para luego hacerlo con el Sr. Michaelis que llegó a recoger a su jefe. 

Olivia la próxima consígueme una muestra del ADN de ese abogado, no importa si es ilegal… tengo que descubrir si hay un gen para tanta belleza. - Melinda estaba exultante con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. 

Si la próxima lo intentaré siempre y cuando compartas tus descubrimientos, pero sospecho que necesitaremos un físico para descubrir los misterios de la dimensión P, porque juro que nunca he visto tanta gente linda junta. - rió junto con Melinda hasta que vio a Elliott con su mirada censuradora. 

Agradecería si pudieran dejar de comportarse como quinceañeras en un meet and agreed con un rockero de moda. 

Vamos Elliott solo era una broma, que sean guapos no los va a salvar si son culpables. Además tu también tienes lo tuyo. - Olivia le acarició la pelada como para la suerte. 

Gracias por lo que me toca, solo espero que tengas razón cuando el caso llegue ante el gran jurado. Al menos se que Alex no me fallará. 

Sorpresa, tenemos al potencial agresor sexual en el Saint Tomas y a cargo de los niños para variar. - Munch agitó el expediente negro de Alister Chambers. 

Lo sabía… solo con verlo notabas que había algo malo con ese tipo. Aquí dice que era médico deportólogo con las manos demasiado largas. También es accionista de un hospital por lo que no necesita ese sueldo de maestro para vivir. - Amanda le pasó el expediente a Elliott. 

Espero que con esto sea suficiente para que Alex nos consiga la orden de cateo. 

No solo eso, Melinda me llamó recién por la autopsia de Steve Harvey y encontró rastros de semen en garganta y estómago de dos sujetos distintos.- Olivia salia de su oficina para informarles.

Diablos espero que sean dos hechos separados, porque si el hijo de perra encontró un complice ….

¿Hay algo del perito informático con ese dichoso servicio de citas? Ayer entregamos la computadora de Steve. Me pregunto si con las otras víctimas se contactó con una aplicación de citas.- Amanda masajeaba sus sienes por el incipiente dolor de cabeza. 

No estaría de mas investigarlo, salvo por el color de ojos no parece tener preferencias. Voy a investigar si ya nos adelantaron el trabajo. - Munch se puso a revisar si había algún perfil que se repitiera y que habían pasado por alto. 

Astre había tenido una junta tensa. No eran los resultados que esperaba pero quedarse en su oficina solo empeoraría su mal humor. Decidió ir al único lugar que podía desahogar su frustración. Apenas abrió la puerta se abalanzó sobre Ranya que iba a recibirlo. No le dio tiempo hablar que la arrinconó contra la pared del recibidor y había comenzado a subirle la falda de su sari dispuesto a tomarla de pie. 

A diferencia de las otras veces Ranya le decía que no con palmadas en el pecho, hasta que consiguió que interrumpiera el beso. 

No te preocupes, al bebé no le va a pasar nada. 

No, no es eso….

¿Sucede algo Sra. Ranya?. - Amanda que vio la secuencia se levantó del sofá y se dirigió a la pareja. 

Fuck. - susurró Astre, de mala gana soltó a su mujer ya que no esperaba visitas inoportunas a la hora del almuerzo. 

Buenas tardes Capitana Benson, detective Rollins ¿a que debo el honor de su visita? - intentó velar el sarcasmo con una máscara de falsa amabilidad. 

Vinimos a verificar coartadas, el equipo de informática forense están en su oficina incautando los ordenados para peritarlos. Allí me dijeron que siempre salía a la hora del almuerzo para ir con su esposa. 

Si, desde que nos conocimos tenemos esa rutina y siempre voy por el mismo camino tanto para ir como para volver así que es muy fácil situarme en un lugar concreto. En cuanto mi abogado tenga las filmaciones de tránsito las incorporará como pruebas. Venga detective Rollins para recibir todos los ordenadores que hay en la casa y de los lleva para un peritaje. Usted capitana vaya haciéndome un recibo de prueba aportada con su firma y aclaración. - Ordenó ya sin tanto tacto perdiendo la paciencia, haciendo gala de un carácter difícil y autoritario.

Ranya quiero preguntarle una cosa… su esposo siempre hace eso. - Olivia le tomó la mano ante el desconcierto de la mujer que no entendía a donde iba con la pregunta. 

Si, eso también es rutina, es su tiempo feliz a mitad de su jornada laboral. Usted también es madre y sabrá que es difícil encontrar un momento para uno. Con tres hijos en un departamento uno tiene que volverse creativo en los horarios y el método. 

Ranya ¿sabe que en USA aún siendo su esposa no esta obligada a mantener relaciones sexuales sin su consentimiento? Lo que vi estuvo a punto de ser una violación marital, si no interveníamos…

Se equivoca Capitana Benson, si le digo que no mi esposo no intentará ni insistirá. Él me ama, jamás haría algo que me dañara a mi ni a mis hijos…. Creo que Astre tiene razón cuando me dijo que lo consideraban el único sospechoso porque no le agradaba. - Ranya no ocultó su molestia por la injusticia que estaban cometiendo y no le sorprendería que intentaran inculparlo como hacía la policía de su país. 

Olivia dame una mano, ya tenemos lo que buscábamos. Le agradezco su colaboración Sr. Phantomhive y disculpe arruinarles el momento. 

Amanda se retiró con una sonrisa mientras que Olivia lo miró fijamente tratando de leerlo. Ya en la patrulla Amanda no aguantó mas y cuestionó a Olivia. 

Se que tienes un instinto maravilloso y mucha más experiencia, pero no crees que en esta ocasión puedes estar equivocada. Yo no creo que sea el asesino que estamos buscando. Se siente distinto. 

Bien podrías ir con Melinda y formar su club de fans, creo que sus hormonas les nublan el juicio. Admítelo es inhumanamente guapo como su abogado, es rico, padre estrella de no uno sino dos niños genios por la escuela especial a la que van…. Si hasta tiene plazas guardadas por los directivos para la bebé y el que tienen en camino. Deben estar convencidos que son fabricantes de niños prodigios ¿como si fuera poco es también un esposo devoto y amoroso? - encendió el motor. 

Si demasiado perfecto es sospechoso, hemos tenido en el pasado otros que colaboraban con la investigación y se creían demasiado listos….. pero se comporta en forma diferente porque no se involucra en la investigación. Salvo que tenga la capacidad de desdoblarse no le veo de donde sacaría tiempo de secuestrar torturar por días y armar toda una escena del crimen. 

Bueno hasta que no lleguen los resultados del laboratorio que lo descarten como nuestro sospechoso mantendré un ojo sobre él. 

Dígame quién lo hizo entrar al St. Tomas, me resulta difícil que con sus antecedentes se atrevan a contratarlo. Le aseguro que con toda la pornografía infantil que encontramos en su ordenador jamás volverá a aproximarse a un niño.- Stabler golpeó la mesa en un mal intento de contener su furia. 

Es ese instante Munch entró para obligar a Elliott a retirarse haciendo el clásico juego de policía bueno / policía malo. 

No se preocupe Alister ¿Puedo llamarlo así? Solo que debe comprender al detective Stabler y su poco vuelo intelectual. Desearía que la institución fuera mas estricta en lo que respecta el ingreso… al menos sería bueno que sepan diferenciar el verdadero arte de lo otro. 

Me alivia que me comprenda, es difícil tratar con gente que no puede comprender la belleza. No se porqué creen que le haría algo tan horrible a Stevy. Si supiera quién es el sujeto lo diría, puedo ofrecerme a identificarlo cuando lo atrapen. 

No tan rápido Sr. Chambers, le sugiero que nos lo cuente todo lo que sepa. Este informe dice que encontraron su ADN en el cuerpo de Harvey que casualmente también esta en el banco de ofensores sexuales. ¿quién es su cómplice? - Alexandra Cabot presionó antes que llegara el abogado defensor. 

Es una pena que una mujer tan hermosa tenga un trabajo que atente contra su naturaleza… no hay cómplice porque no participé en ningún asesinato. No hablaré hasta que mi abogado esté presente. 

Momentos después un hombre pequeño de lentes, demasiado nervioso se acercó a Chambers y le susurró algo al oído que lo hizo ser más colaborativo. 

Esta bien Sra. Cabot yo puedo llegar a un acuerdo a cambio de una reducción de condena. - en forma presuntuosa ofreció. 

¿Qué pasa Chambers su abuelo el juez federal no está dispuesto a salvarlo esta vez? Tengo su ADN en forma de esperma en el cuerpo de un muchacho de 15 años y por lo tanto es violación. Que me diga una vaga descripción de un cliente que puede o no ser el asesino no es suficiente para un trato. 

Si demasiado poco. ¿Y si le ofrezco acabar con una red de pedófila? El detective calvo tiene razón con mis antecedentes nadie se arriesgaría a menos que esté en el mismo negocio. ¿Qué me dice Sra. Cabot, no le gustaría pescar a los peces gordos? - Alister con una sonrisa lobuna tentó a la ambiciosa ayudante de fiscal. 

Tutuola no ocultaba su mal humor cuando tenían las manos llenas con el "asesino del rito" como la prensa lo había bautizado; ahora se le sumaba una bomba por explotar que los hacía centro de una cobertura mediática. El teléfono comenzó a sonar en forma insistente con una llamada del perito informático. 

¿Me dijo que hay una conexión en ambos casos? Dígame que tenemos al asesino de Harvey. - Tutuola ya harto fue con Olivia y Cabot a la cita. 

Solo un Nickname, pero es nuestro asesino en serie que parece tener vínculos con la red por contactos de dos víctimas por la misma app. Rastreando la foto y el nombre encontré la misma en Tinder. Todo nos lleva al perfil de un tal Vincent Phantomhive. 

Parece que el CEO de Funtom tiene afición por otro tipo de juegos. Pobre su esposa.- Tutuola recordó a los niños y a su madre con lástima porque sufrirán cuando todo se haga público. 

Con esto tenemos para armar un caso firme contra él. Si logramos la declaración de la red también. 

No tan rápido, hay un gran problema con eso. Del peritaje de ninguno de los ordenadores del Sr. Phantomhive ni de Funtom hay enlaces a esas páginas, ni fotos ni videos ni nada. Como si fuera poco terminamos de analizar los videos de seguridad de Funtom y los comercios aledaños y en todos aparece el ingreso y salida del auto con el Sr. Phantomhive a bordo. No están alterados y calculando el tiempo da el tiempo que le lleva hasta su casa. Cuando terminemos de peritar los de tránsito este caso se derrumba como un castillo de naipes. - el perito miró a la ayudante de fiscal adelantándole el resultado de las pericias preliminares. 

Una persona no puede estar en dos sitios al mismo tiempo tendremos que determinar con precisión fecha y hora de muerte de las otras víctimas. Diablos pensé que esto ya se resolvía. - Alexandra ya tenía un incipiente dolor de cabeza. 

No solo eso, la foto del perfil me resultaba familiar así que la busqué por la red y…. miren lo que encontré. Quién diría que la afición de mi esposa por las revistas de chismes sería útil. 

Alexandra, Benson, y Tutuola se quedaron en shock cuando vieron desde una portada sonriendo con suficiencia al 5º hombre más rico de Europa: El Conde Astre Phantomhive. 

El cabrón no solo le mintió a su esposa sobre ser gerente de sección de Funtom cuando era su CEO fundador y ahora resulta que ni es ciudadano americano y encima es un conde inglés. - Olivia estaba indignada. 

Este caso debe estar maldito…. Mientras más escarbamos más mierda sale. Parece una locura sacada de una película. - Tutuola bromeó. 

No será por lo otro pero por este si tengo suficiente para pedir el arresto, falsificación de registros públicos es un cargo federal. Averigüen el resultado de ADN, si lo tenemos eso será suficiente para encerrarlo. - Alexandra instruyó.


	3. SACRIFICIO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias a todos por leer hasta el final este loco crossover entre Kuroshitsuji en el mundo de La Ley y el Orden UVE. Es un poco perturbador y estó lo escribí antes que saliera a la luz el reciente escándalo de la red de Pedofilia de Elitte pero como está el mundo y de tanto ver series policiales ya no me sorprende nada que algo como esto pueda ser posible. 
> 
> Me encanta el Dr. George Huang y Alexandra Cabot, sus personajes me parecián geniales como el de Munch.

“Paralizándome  
Jamas podre esperarte  
Y no tengo porque esperar  
En un altar de sacrificios  
Solo meterme en tu ritual  
Y descifrar tu enigma  
Tal vez no hablar de mas (shhh)  
El silencio no es tiempo perdido.” Soda Estereo canción el Rito. 

Ranya me vuelves loco…. Te amo tanto que siento que el pecho me va a estallar. Quiero llenarte de mi por dentro y por fuera.- se retiró y eyaculó sobre sus muslos para luego masajearlos como si estuvieran en una película porno. 

Astre no debimos dejarnos llevar así. - Ranya se limpiaba el semen de su barbilla mientras miraba el desastre en el piso. 

¿Por qué no? Nos amamos y que mejor forma de inaugurar nuestra nueva casa… ven que ahora nos toca estrenar el baño. - la alzó al estilo nupcial y la llevó a la ducha. 

Parece que se están divirtiendo ahí adentro.- Amanda se asomó por la ventana para ver prendas regadas por el piso de la espaciosa casa a estrenar. 

La puerta está abierta vamos. Olivia preparó su arma por las dudas. 

Salían en bata del baño cuando se toparon con Benson y Rollins. 

Sr. Phantomhive está bajo arresto por el homicidio de Steve Harvey, tiene derecho a guardar silencio y llamar a su abogado. 

Tranquila Ranya cuando terminen de ver toda la prueba saldré libre. Llama a Sebastian y dile a tu hermano que venga a acompañarte….. ¿Podría al menos vestirme o prefiere llevarme desnudo a la estación? 

Puede pero no lo dejaré solo para que escape ¡Oh podría avisar! - Olivia intento no mirar directamente cuando caminó desnudo hacia el vestidor a medio llenar, pero dado el panorama le resultaba demasiado difícil. 

Amanda no tuvo ningún reparo en mirar el paisaje directamente, de todas formas tenía la excusa de evitar cualquier conducta sospechosa y alguien tenía que evitar que escapara   
debido al pudor de Olivia. Cuando terminó de vestirse le tendió las muñecas para que le coloquen las esposas sin resistencia. 

En la sala de interrogatorios asumieron el control Benson y la ayudante de fiscal Alexandra Cabot. Sabía que pretendían quebrarlo antes de que llegara Sebastian, no reprimió la sonrisa irónica ni el desprecio que sentía. 

Le aconsejo que confiese Sr. Phantomhive, tengo pruebas para mandarlo para toda la vida tras las rejas. Cargos por asesinato por encontrar su ADN coincidiendo en 16 puntos de los marcadores. Una cuenta bajo el nombre de Vincent Phantomhive muy activa y por lo tanto está hasta el tuétano en esa red de pedófila. Marshall, Kelvin y Lau lo nombraron como el cabecilla. Si por faltaba poco falsificó registros públicos….. hasta hace 13 años no vivió en EE. UU; sin embargo veo una identificación que dice que nació en Minesota, analíticos de primaria, secundaria y Universidad, seguro social y hasta un matrimonio falso. - Cabot abrió cada uno de los abultados expedientes. 

Astre sientiendose superior comenzó a reir tan fuerte al punto que le saltaban las lágrimas. Disfrutó observando las reacciones de incomodidad de los presentes hasta que sintió que podía hablar sin reírse. 

Admito que trabajaron mucho pero eso no es igual a hacerlo bien….. eso es lo que sucede con los aficionados, aún así lo hicieron en forma decente para una unidad policíaca. Sra. Cabot usted como asistente de fiscal sabe que esta haciendo un bleff y que su caso se derrumbará igual que un castillo de naipes. Esta bien seré generoso y les explicaré mientras llega mi abogado para que no empiecen de cero….

Con una sonrisa pedante agarro el informe de ADN y lo hojeó con tranquilidad…

16 puntos de coincidencia no es suficiente, debieron duplicarlo para alegar irrefutabilidad, será fácil para mi abogado pedir una contraprueba y demostrar que no soy yo. Mi apellido es raro pero no soy el único de mi familia corriendo por ahí. Si lo sumamos a las pruebas fílmicas no solo de Funtom sino de negocios cercanos, cámaras de tránsito y las de seguridad del edificio tienen la certeza que no soy su hombre. 

Con respecto a ese perfil en redes sociales y mi supuesta participación en la red de pedófila… si hubiese sido yo usaría condón para no dejar rastros; aquí dice que el IP no remite a ninguno de los dispositivos míos ni de Funtom, por eso no lo mencionó "asistente". - le dedicó una sonrisa sardónica. 

Una foto de una revista es algo que cualquiera puede utilizar sobre todo un rival de negocios con una fijación morbosa conmigo y mi hermano desde que eramos niños como la del Barón Kelvin...¿no me diga que no lo sabían? Supongo que es un defecto que tienen los americanos del norte de creerse el centro del universo. - se cruzó de piernas y colocó su mejilla sobre su mano como si fuera el gran villano que se saldrá con la suya. 

¿Y como explica la falsificación de registros públicos? - Cabot lo increpo, estaba molesta porque se había dedicado a jugar con ellos y burlarse. 

Eso tendrá que esperar a que llegue mi abogado y lo explique. - se sentó sobre la mesa con demasiada confianza y tomó la barbilla de una Alexandra perpleja. 

Es inocente pero no ignorante , está jugando como quiere con ellos pero no miente. El no es y tiene la certeza de que pronto saldrá por la puerta dejándonos en ridículo. Tiene rasgos psicopáticos pero no observé reacción alguna cuando le mostraron las fotos. Diría que las vio como lo haría cualquier especialista que se topa con casos así todos los días. Si fuera el asesino habría visto expresiones delatoras del goce. - concluyó Huang. 

Pero el ADN dio positivo debe tener algún truco. - Stabler miraba fijamente ha habitación contigua. 

El ADN a veces no es conclusivo si no se profundiza…. Sobre todo en caso de hermanos gemelos con sutiles diferencias o mosaicismo. Si el lo padece lo sabe y por eso dice que puede rebatirlo. Además el atacante de Ranya no es nuestro asesino serial y estoy tan seguro de eso como que el sol sale por el este. 

Ve despacio que no te sigo.- Stabler lo miró entornando los ojos. 

Alex es una mujer hermosa, su color de ojos es muy similar al que le gusta a nuestro asesino, sin embargo cuando le tomo la barbilla no había excitación sexual como se esperaría. Este tipo es más que un psicópata, esa calma no es natural es como si….

¿Como si tuviera entrenamiento militar? La capacidad de soportar presión por largo tiempo, estar días sin doblegarse…. Su único punto débil sería su familia por la preocupación genuina que mostró cuando le mencionaron que sus hijos podrían ser un objetivo.- Stabler le dio una mirada significativa. 

Momentos después irrumpieron en la sala de interrogatorios y en la contigua donde Elliott y George estaban unos hombres de traje y corbata con el aspecto de burócratas junto con el abogado Michaelis. 

Nos disculpamos por las molestias capitana Benson ayudante de fiscal Cabot, parece que alguien cometió un error y el caso llegó a su jurisdicción moviendo sus hilos.- un hombre alto de rostro pétreo y gafas hizo una leve reverencia mientras extendió su tarjeta personal junto con su identificación.

Director de Inter Pol UK William T. Spears, entonces el Sr. Phantomhive es….

Es nuestro agente encubierto, una amable colaboración del M16 con su mejor espía. Estamos tras una organización criminal que financia terroristas para crear inestabilidad en zonas de conflicto para colocar gobiernos títeres y apropiándose de los recursos naturales como pago de sus servicios. 

No solo eso, su líder parece ser Ciel Phantomhive el hermano gemelo de nuestro encubierto y muy peligroso por ser ex miembro del M15. Pese a los esfuerzos logró escapar de la prisión de máxima seguridad gracias al director Randall.- un sujeto rubio de ojos azules y un cigarrillo apagado en la esquina de la boca intervino mostrando su placa de oficial de la CIA a cargo Bard Raynolds. 

Entonces no solo tenemos al tipo equivocado sino que después de tanto trabajo no tendremos caso.- Alexandra se derrumbó sobre la silla sabiendo el final de la historia. 

Ve se lo dije.- Astre le dedicó la mirada más pedante de su repertorio. 

Pues no necesariamente, ser discretos no nos ha servido de nada. Preparamos esta declaración para la prensa y esperemos que nuestra apuesta sea la ganadora. Si tenemos éxito ustedes tendrán al hombre correcto siempre y cuando acepten la recomendación de la reina.- Spears extendió el documento a la ayudante de fiscal. 

Pero esto…. Es demasiado y ni siquiera depende de mi. Sería ir en contra de los precedentes de los últimos 56 años. 

Pero igual sigue siendo legal a diferencia de UK que se abolió como sistema punitivo. Tendrá todo el apoyo del gobierno federal y será un claro ejemplo para todos los criminales del país. Si lo juzgamos bajo nuestro régimen las víctimas no obtendrán justicia alguna dejándolos con impotencia y resentimiento. - Bard apeló a la fibra sentimental. 

Solo si acceden a dar las explicaciones sin ocultar nada al fiscal de distrito y al general. No arriesgaré todo lo que he trabajado si no tengo garantías. 

¡Hermana que alegría verte! Cuando me llamaste me preocupé tanto, sabes que dejaría todo por ti y mis adorados sobrinos. Todavía no puedo creer la muerte de Astre y que encima lo confundieran con el monstruo de su hermano…. ¿Las autoridades no te dieron ninguna explicación? Una persona puede intentar huir incluso cuando es inocente pero se da cuenta que no se molestarán en encontrar la verdad. - Soma Kandar abrazó a su hermana la pequeña paracaidista. 

Soma, Agni solo puedo decirles gracias, gracias por estar en un momento tan difícil para mí y los niños que adoraban a su padre… los amo.- abrazó a su hermano e hizo señas al esposo de su hermano para que se uniera al abrazo. 

¿Te han dicho cuando te entregarán el cuerpo para el funeral? - Agni acarició la cabeza de Ranya como cuando era pequeña. 

¡Tío! - Owen y Rhianna corrieron para abrazar a sus tíos favoritos con lagrimas mal contenidas. 

Mi héroe, mi princesa cuanto los extrañé, todo culpa de sus padres que nunca viajan a la India ni a Londres. - Soma abrazó con entusiasmo a sus lindos sobrinos .

Ranya que te parecieron el último envió de Telas. Nuestra nueva proveedora la Srta. Mey Rin se excusó por anticipado ya que por renovación tecnológica van a suspender la provisión por 15 días. A cambio la Srta. Ran Mao te enviá el nuevo catálogo y un pedido especial…. Vio tus diseños y quiere que le hagas su vestido de novia inspirado en las antiguas emperatrices de china. - Agni se veía muy feliz ya que por casualidad había encontrado una excelente alianza comercial. 

Que responsabilidad, su prometido el Sr. Lau no es fácil de impresionar. Asumiré el reto como la mejor tienda de trajes de novia no convencionales ¡Del Mundo! 

Ahí está de nuevo, me alegra…. Con lo de papá estaba muy deprimida. Todavía no sabemos lo que ocurrió y oficialmente le han puesto desaparecido hasta que confirmen su identidad con los estudios.- Owen le confesó su preocupación a su tío Soma. 

No te preocupes cariño, tus tíos están aquí para protegerlos a todos, llevame que quiero ver a mi pequeña hada Arwen. 

Jefe ya tengo la dirección de la escuela de sus sobrinos y el modo en que puede entrar sin ser visto. 

Gracias Sky tu nunca me decepcionas. Al parecer esos idiotas de la UVE se les escapó mi hermano y lo ultimaron asumiendo que era yo. Ay hermanito no debiste renunciar al servicio secreto todo porque te enamoraste de esa India Ranya Kandar. Siempre fuiste el repuesto pero no tenías lo que se necesitaba para vivir como el agente de servicio de su majestad….. dejar todo para vivir con la esposa de un objetivo, sin el apoyo de tus ex- compañeros y la reina disolviendo el condado porque no aprobó tu matrimonio. Solo te quedó huir y vivir en el extranjero. 

Si no hubiera sido por el imbécil de Randall el simulacro de su muerte habría sido exitoso y podría haber suplantado a su hermano con éxito anulando ese matrimonio para recobrar el condado y la mano de lady Elizabeth. Le aseguro que tendremos todo listo para mañana mi señor. 

Esto merece un premio mi fiel Sky Bravat, te permitiré el privilegio de complacerme.- Ciel lo miró en forma seductora. “La gente era tan débil, tan fácil de manipular cuando se les da un poco de sexo compasivo”. 

Por mi estrella azul haré lo que sea.- gateo obediente hasta su amo extasiado ante la posibilidad de tocarlo otra vez. 

Nos mintió Barón Kelvin ¿no es ese su título? Sabemos que el nombre de su jefe no es Astre sino Ciel. Quiero saber si Chambers está también dentro y si hay alguien más arriba encubriendolo. Se me hace difícil creer que una red de "citas on line" funcionara con tanta impunidad en tres colegios y 2 orfanatos a su cargo.- Cabot y Bard interrogaban desde hace 3 horas sin que el anciano abra la boca. 

Ustedes no entienden si hablo soy hombre muerto, no solo yo todos lo estamos ni Marshall, ni Lau que proveía las asiáticas ni Azurro Vanell que proveía las drogas. 

Viejo igual estás muerto, todos están buscando a Ciel y no a su hermano que ya fue para el patio de los callados. Suerte que en USA tenemos la tecnología para distinguir a gemelos idénticos. - Bard prendió el cigarrillo en su boca y arrojó el humo sobre la cara de Kelvin. 

No es solo a Ciel a quién temo ni a George K. Chambers con su puesto seguro para ocupar una silla en el máximo tribunal. 

Lo suyo se ha convertido en caso federal ¿Sabe que su familia se quedó con lo puesto en la calle? Si usted no nos dice lo que queremos saber lamentablemente vamos a tener que rellenar los lugares restantes con su familia. Es irónico que sus nietos van a terminar en un hogar de acogida, al alcance de los miembros que escaparon para tomar revancha en su contra. - Bard sonrió mostrando sus dientes amarillentos en una sonrisa feroz. 

Kelvin finalmente se quebró y dio muchos nombres de tiburones de los 3 poderes y varios millonarios del mundo empresarial o el espectáculo de este y del otro lado del Atlántico. La prensa estaría royendo ese hueso por meses sin molestar a la investigación de los verdaderos responsables que podrían dar más nombres a lo largo y ancho del planeta. 

Felicitaciones Sra. Cabot, su nombre acaba de entrar en la historia de la investigación policial, solo el cielo es el límite futura fiscal de distrito.- Astre le sonrió cuando Alex ingresó a la sala vidriada contigua a la de interrogatorios. 

Agente Phantomhive puede ir a su puesto u espere indicaciones. 

Astre se retiró haciendo la venia a su superior indicando su rango militar. 

Alexandra Cabot asistente de fiscal, no tengo el gusto de conocerle. 

John Brown secretario militar de la reina. Si vamos a dar las explicaciones a sus superiores es justo que sea yo el que las dé por mi subordinado.

En el cuartel general de la CIA están en la misma sala la cabeza de Interpol, M16 y la propia CIA junto con el fiscal general y el de distrito. 

Asistente Cabot nos adelanto algunos detalles y nos acercó su propuesta. Por la relevancia del caso provocará un terremoto en la estructura de gobierno. Tengo instrucciones del mismo presidente que extirpe hasta la última célula de este tumor; para eso necesito información privilegiada para no transformarlo en una cacería de brujas.- el fiscal general fue quien abrió el juego . 

Supongo que como secretario militar me toca a mí relatar la operación desde su inicio. Todo comenzó hace 14 años y 6 meses cuando comenzaron una serie de atentados perpetrados por lobos solitarios en lugares demasiado custodiados que solo con un trabajo interno sería posible. En ese momento nuestro servicio de inteligencia estaba atravesando un caos por la muerte repentina e imprevista de nuestro director el Conde Vincent Phantomhive. Debido a ciertas particularidades en las circunstancias de su muerte la reina decidió encubrirla como una muerte accidental. No podíamos darnos el lujo de perder a 2 jóvenes promesas. Los Phantomhive por generaciones han servido en inteligencia y eliminación de objetivos que atentan contra la corona. 

Vincent entrenó a sus dos hijos con métodos poco ortodoxos y muy cuestionables, pero lo hizo exitosamente ya que pronto se convirtieron en pilares. Mientras que Ciel operaba en tareas de campo para el M15, Astre se destacaba en estrategia y planificación en el M16. Lamentablemente el hermano mayor decidió que merecía mucho más, quizás una forma de vengarse por haber hecho la vista gorda de lo que hacía su padre…. Con sus contactos rápidamente pudo armar una red criminal a gran escala que financiaba a terroristas a cambio de apropiarse de los recursos naturales. Tardamos un año en darnos cuenta y cuando fue atrapado fue por ese hobby macabro que llevó a que ustedes tomen conocimiento. 

Hacía lo mismo allá que aquí y no hicieron mucho.- indignada la fiscal de distrito vio que admitían que dejaron apilar las víctimas para atrapar a su agente díscolo. 

En la guerra contra el terrorismo se admiten pequeños sacrificios de civiles.- William Spears se acomodó las gafas en un gesto incómodo. 

Como decía revocaron sus privilegios y traspasaron el título a su hermano gemelo. Suponíamos que en una prisión de máxima seguridad con confinamiento solitario sería suficiente. Lejos de desmantelarse la organización fue mantenida por su mano derecha Sky Bravat un seguidor fanático menos brillante que su líder. Gracias a eso nos enteramos como traficaban drogas en telas a cambio de armas estado unidenses. 

El Sr. Balu Kunrram ex esposo de Ranya Kandar importaba estas telas desde la india impregnadas de droga que luego eran compradas por los traficantes de armas quienes se encargaban de enviarlas a la zona de conflicto. En ese momento no sabíamos quienes estaba involucrados por lo que decidimos investigar a su entonces joven esposa recién comprada de la india y a la familia de la novia. Hace 13 años un equipo se encontraba instalando micrófonos rastreadores y cámaras ocultas para atrapar a Kunrram que era muy elusivo. 

Explotamos la única fisura: su desastroso matrimonio. El había cobrado la dote y su esposa no quedaba embarazada por lo que ya no le era de utilidad. El hombre tenía un exitoso historial de deshacerse de sus esposas anteriores sacando provecho a base de pólizas de seguro. Como la señora Kandar quedó con una secuela de una cojera producto de una paliza brutal su familia no quería recibirla devuelta dañada. Nadie la desposaría pese a provenir de una antigua familia noble de Bengala. 

Espere un momento dice 13 años estaban en su casa realizando trabajos… ella fue agredida sexualmente ese día a metros de la casa que compartía con su marido. - Alexandra se puso de pie tirando la silla horrorizada. 

Si Astre estaba haciendo vigilancia en el camino para evitar que la operación fracase. Se le dio autorización para que utilizara cualquier método para asegurar el tiempo suficiente para terminar sin levantar sospechas para el objetivo. 

Hacer algo como esto a un civil que luego se demostró que no tenía nada que ver….¿Qué otras libertades van a vulnerar en nombre de la lucha contra el terrorismo? - la fiscal de distrito cuestionó . 

Todas las que sean necesarias Sra. fiscal, un par de vidas no se comparan con millones en riesgo. De todas formas fue un trabajo limpio y redondo. Permitió al equipo ultimar los detalles, se disimuló con una desgracia que le podía ocurrir a cualquiera y hasta le salvamos la vida cuando Balu la repudió e inició el divorcio. No se confunda, en ese momento no era más que una inmigrante y teníamos que solucionar el asunto sin ser obvios.- Bard fue quién contestó convencido de la legitimidad de su causa. 

¿Sabia que su agente volvió a atacarla en otras dos ocasiones? No me puede decir que estaba autorizado. - Cabot volvió a presionar. 

Eso es más cuestionable porque de esos ataques no tenemos constancia. El estado no tiene poder para inmiscuirse en la privacidad si nos es un tema de seguridad nacional. No me corresponde decirlo, es anti ético y hasta monstruoso pero en el manual no escrito de la guerra la táctica de la violación sistemática es un método de tortura para extraer información. Le mencioné los métodos controvertidos bajo los que adoctrinó a sus gemelos el anterior director. 

Afortunadamente Astre inició por su cuenta terapia para contrarrestar esa tendencia inculcada desde la infancia. De hecho se hizo responsable y se casó con la mujer porque se había enamorado de ella.- John Brown contestó como un robot sin expresar emociones. 

¿Cómo puede llamar algo como eso amor? Se me revuelve el estómago de solo escuchar como justifican todo.- intervino la fiscal de distrito respaldando a su ayudante. 

Veo que los fiscales no entienden… un agente del servicio secreto es un todo terreno, preparado para hacer lo necesario por su patria. Incluso abandonar la familia que formó como cubierta sin explicaciones, renuncian a sus sentimientos una vez que su trabajo está hecho. El Agente Phantomhive se opuso a esta posibilidad pidiendo autorización a su majestad para casarse con su identidad real y validando el matrimonio por lo que Ranya es la actual condesa Phantomhive. Cuando todo termine se la llevará a Inglaterra junto a sus hijos prodigios como importante activo a la corona. - William Spears explicó volviendo a re acomoda sus gafas en lo que parece un tic nervioso. 

Una cosa más asistente, no arruine su promisoria carrera abriendo un caso por un delito que prescribe en dos días. El daño causado a la Sra. Phantomhive ya está resuelto ¿Vale la pena destruir a una familia feliz solo por un principio egoísta de justicia? - Bard le advirtió. 

El equipo de Agentes double Charles se encontraban rompiendo el concreto con el martillo neumático mientras el transito era desviado por la calle lateral por una obra de refacción de un nuevo desagüe. Un empleado del ayuntamiento se encontraba desmayado dentro de un contenedor de basura en ropa interior. Siempre tuvo suerte y que justo ahora el ayuntamiento haya decidido iniciar la obra tantas veces postergada obligando a los niños a caminar una cuadra para subir a cualquier vehículo. Se las apañó para que la encargada llame a los niños aprovechando su encanto natural, con la excusa de una emergencia familiar con uno de sus tíos. 

Como el hermano mayor Owen salió tomado de la mano con Rhianna para evitar que salga corriendo como si estuviera escapando de prisión. 

Rhianna pese a su extraordinaria inteligencia seguía siendo una niña demasiado mimada por su padre, por lo que al reconocer a quién los recogía su emoción primó sobre su parte analítica instando a su hermano a correr. Este sin motivo detuvo su marcha a mitad de camino. 

Owen vamos que papá nos está esperando.

Fijate bien que ese no es papá, tiene ambos ojos sanos y él está oficialmente muerto. Saca el gas pimienta porque no está solo. 

Vamos mis angelitos vengan con papi que los extrañó mucho. - los ojos azules sonreían pero no era una mirada cálida y dulce como la de su padre, si no que tenía una vibra escalofriante. 

Ambos corrieron en la dirección opuesta cuando la maestra salió por la puerta extrañada por su comportamiento. Se detuvieron en seco cuando el orificio de bala en el hombro de la mujer la obligó a cerrar la puerta. 

Vamos sean niños buenos si no quieren recibir uno de esos.- el sol se reflejaba en el cañón cromado . 

Owen lo enfrentó con la mirada y camino muy lento con su hermana shockeada a sus espaldas. Cuando estaba a dos metros una bala certera perforó el brazo perdiendo el control del revolver que fue tomado por Owen. Los apoyos que tenía fueron derribados en simultaneo por los francotiradores apostado en los edificios cercanos. 

Vaya parece que tu papá te estuvo entrenados no solo en ser un buen hermano, es una pena que te pareces más a mí y a tu abuelo que a él. - Ciel evitó los movimientos bruscos cuando Owen cargó una bala en la recámara en respuesta. 

Hijo de puta con mis hijos no te metas.- con un golpe certero en la mandíbula puso fuera de combate a su gemelo. 

Benson y Stabler apoyados por Rollins se encargaron de esposar a Ciel y llevarlo a patrullero para llevarlo a la estación donde los esperaban Cabot y Raynolds para interrogarlo asignando un abogado de oficio en forma express. 

Astre abrazó a sus hijos y los besó mientras sus hijos lloraban en sus hombros creyendo que su padre había muerto. Owen a diferencia de su hermana rara vez se permitía mostrar cualquier debilidad o emoción, sin embargo en esta ocasión se permitió ser el niño que era. Ranya y Soma traspasaron el cerco policial para encontrarse con la sorpresa de que Astre estaba con vida. 

Es un placer conocerte cuñada , eres una buena yegua de cría porque a pesar de tu color lograste sacar a unos potrillos Phantomhive. Tu hijo mayor es lo mismo que su tío y su abuelo, se le ve en la mirada. Pero Astre no es del todo inocente, yo que tu preguntaría cuando te conoció realmente.- escupió sangre junto con unos dientes flojos cerca de Ranya sonriendo con satisfacción como si no lo estuviesen arrestando. 

Vamos escoria muévete juro que de esta no te quedas libre.- Stabler lo empujó para que caminara. 

Benson y Rollins se miraron con las sospechas clavadas en la mente. Cabot no les explicó los detalles pero sospechaban que había mucho más por la intervención de la CIA y la Interpol. 

Sentaron a Ciel esposado en la sala de interrogatorios cruzando miradas con Alexandra y se relamió como lo haría un tigre frente a su presa. Sintió la piel de gallina y el corazón le bombeaba tan fuerte que podía sentir la sangre correr en sus oídos. Como ayudante del fiscal le tocó enfrentar a muchos tipos de sospechosos pero nunca antes sintió ese miedo instintivo. Ante sus ojos el que estaba sentado frente a ella no era humano sino el mal mismo encarnado. No le extrañó que lo mantuvieran en confinamiento las 24 hs. 

Es una fiscal muy hermosa, me gusta, cuando salga será la próxima. 

Si de mi depende usted no saldrá nunca con vida y vaya olvidándose de una extradición con todos los crímenes que cometió en suelo americano. 

No solo eso, sus amigos americanos están demasiado ocupados intentando salvarse para darle apoyo serán juzgados por traición y conspiración…. No necesito decirle cual es la pena.- Bard agregó con su sonrisa amarilla. 

Ya una vez estuve tras las rejas y nada pasó, todo igual con una organización funcionando sin mi. Estoy muy orgulloso de haber creado su sistema productivo eficiente. - apoyó los codos sobre la mesa y con sus manos sostuvo su rostro con una sonrisa pedante. 

Si se refiere a sus secuaces Sky Bravat y su subordinado apodado Polaris están a nuestro resguardo; ya no queda nadie que maneje su kiosco y mucho menos para llevar a cabo la venganza contra su hermano por entregarlo la vez pasada. Si yo fuera su hermano no me conformaría con que vaya a prisión por haberle quitado el ojo.- Bard tiró una bocanada de humos sobre el rostro de Ciel que tosió por el desagradable hedor. 

Bueno si quieren mi diagnóstico no hay dudas que es un Psicópata puro, uno al tope de la escala y que jamás mientras viva debería estar suelto otra vez.- desde la sala contigua observaba el interior. 

George hay algo que me inquieta, él dijo que su hermano no era inocente. Cuando lo dijo lo único que se me vino a la mente fue las actitudes extrañas hacia su esposa.- Benson expuso sus dudas. 

Pues a mí también me pareció extraño. No es normal que continué viva la pasión cuando llevan 12 años de casados. Conste que no soy envidiosa.- Rollins se encogió de hombros. 

Había mencionado que el atacante de Ranya no era el mismo sujeto y también pensé en la posibilidad que fuera su propio marido, no sería la primera vez que nos hemos topado con algo parecido….. debería hablar con la Dra. Collins para confirmarlo, pero Astre cae justo en el perfil del acosador obsesivo que consiguió conquistar a su presa. Quizás es por eso que su única victima sea su propia esposa. 

El día que fuimos a pedir los ordenadores entró arremetiendo contra Ranya sin esperar su consentimiento y aunque Ranya lo negó y se ofendió cuando se lo mencioné pero creo que es un caso claro de violación marital y las mujeres tienden a pretender que jamás sucedió. - Oliva hizo una mueca de sufrir un repentino ataque de acidez. 

Si quieres abrir un caso primero es armarnos con evidencia para armar un caso firme. Sabemos que los jueces raramente hacen caso si no hay golpes o drogas de por medio…. Estuve investigando cuando nos enteramos que era inglés y solo encontré un articulo en un diario independiente amarillista. Si la mitad de lo que dice es cierto Astre debe ser el primer éxito documentado de un ofensor sexual rehabilitado, no total porque para que funcione normalmente no debe estar tan dañado como ese artículo dice que está. Si sufrió la mayor parte de los abusos debería ser peor que Ciel. 

Cuando salia George Huang vio a Owen con los ojos fríos en Alexandra a través de la ventana, la misma mirada que vio en su tío y en el propio Astre cuando miraba a Ranya. Estaba sentado con una calma antinatural esperando su turno para que le tomen declaración. Tuvo la misma sensación que cuando lo vio por primera vez, un ave rapaz, otro niño psicópata. Tenía que hablar con Collins si esto era genético. 

La Dra. Collins lo citó dos días después ya que era el día en que aprovechaba para salir temprano e ir a un bar a tomar una copa. Salvo su gato nadie esperaba por ella un viernes a la noche. Dos veces divorciada sin hijos (sobre todo luego de conocer su campo de especialidad) la compañía de un viejo amigo que no veía hace mucho era bienvenida. Cuando terminó la ultima consulta le dio la mano a su paciente. Por norma general no permitía la presencia de una persona ajena a la terapia pero dadas las circunstancias especiales y la corta edad del paciente aceptó la presencia del padre hasta que cumpla 12 años. 

Huang llegó 15 minutos antes como era su costumbre cuando se topó de frente con Astre y Owen quienes lo recordaron de la estación pese a no interactuar con él. No ocultaron su disgusto y se retiraron rápidamente con un escueto saludo. 

George que alegría verte.- Bárbara Collins estrecho en un abrazo rodeando su cuello que fue correspondido. 

Barby, disculpa por no visitarte antes como has estado todo este tiempo. ¿Todavía estás con Mr. Celos?

No ya lo dejé hace 9 meses es increíble que yo misma no siguiera los consejos que doy…. Y tu como has estado. - tomo su abrigo y salieron del consultorio para caminar hacia el bar que quedaba a unas 4 calles. 

Barby, el niño de recién es Owen Phantomhive…. En la unidad tuvimos el caso de su padre y su tío. Me imagino que los sucesos del Martes fueron tan traumáticos, hasta salió en televisión. 

En realidad no, lo trato desde que tiene 8 años cuando tuvo un incidente con una compañera en su anterior escuela. Su padre notó los primeros rasgos psicopáticos y no quiso arriesgarse con los antecedentes en la familia. 

Ni que lo digas…. En la investigación salió el tema de su familia y su infancia. Tu no eres especialista en trastornos infantiles, me sorprendió que lo trataras. 

Su padre es paciente mío desde hace años que vino derivado por una amiga de Londres, tenemos un importante vínculo de confianza. Sabes que nunca renuncié del todo a la investigación y este caso es un claro ejemplo que a veces el componente genético es mayor que un buen ambiente sano y protegido en el que se está creciendo. 

Mi impresión fue correcta, cuando lo ví la primera vez en la estación lo vi mirando a la Agente Rollins, una atractiva rubia de ojos celestes y luego a la asistente del fiscal Cabot, otra rubia muy bella. Me preocupé porque en la unidad hemos notado cada vez con más frecuencia niños cometiendo agresiones sexuales que tienen un importante rasgo psicopático. 

La compañerita también era una rubia de ojos azules. Eso quiere decir que no ha superado su fijación como creía, o más bien me hacía creer…. Tu no viniste a mi ni a preguntar de Owen ¿quieres que convenza a su padre para que testifique contra su hermano?

En un mundo ideal sería genial para que aumenten la pena, soy el perito psiquiatra a cargo y necesitaría información para elaborar el perfil. Por alguna razón los informes oficiales son inconsistentes. - Huang esperó que colaborara sin resguardarse en el derecho profesional. 

George sabes que si me descubren me revocaran la licencia, traeme la posible comisión de un delito y una orden judicial que me exima de las consecuencias. 

Eso todavía no lo he visto, solo tengo una intuición sobre tu paciente y su esposa Ranya que no me deja dormir. Me preocupa que pueda estar en peligro. Tengo indicios que el acosador misterioso de Ranya (que también fue paciente tuyo) es su propio esposo. Me preocupa su seguridad, tu sabes que fácil se descontrolan para volverse violentos. Además encontré esto y quiero que me confirmes si lo que está ahí escrito es cierto o falso.- le dio el articulo para que leyera mientras iban a su mesa de siempre. 

Si todo es cierto y se quedan muy cortos por todo lo que pasaron de niños. Su madre era una cocainómana que abusaba sexualmente de sus hijos buscando el remplazo de su marido ausente, en especial de Astre que era el más sensible y empático. Ciel se posicionó rápidamente en un el rol de victimario. Astre al igual que su madre alternaban en el rol de víctima y victimario por el acondicionamiento del jefe, Vincent Phantomhive. Astre en momentos de estrés su pobre control de impulsos se quiebra. Sin embargo por su doble rol desarrolló una serie de fobias la mas inhabilitante fue la Hafefobia. Tan solo el ademán de tocarlo desencadenaba una respuesta agresiva. 

¿Consideras que está rehabilitado? Se que tiene 4 hijos y un matrimonio aparentemente exitoso de 12 años…. Pero me preocupa Ranya que su historia la hace vulnerable a ser víctima de violencia marital. 

Es rídicula tu idea de que Astre sea su atacante…. Astre ingresó al grupo mucho antes que Ranya y es ilógico que que digitar todo para que Ranya elija el mismo grupo que él. Por más inteligente que sea se necesita mucho más que eso para que la casualidad no lo sea. Con respecto a estar totalmente curado no, sus fobias todavía persisten pero al menos con su esposa y su cuñado parece haberlo superado, pese a que son un poco pegajosos. 

Es curioso que no tenga dificultades con gente de color, me refiero a gente que no es de piel blanca. 

No yo diría que es lo normal. Es crió en un ambiente esencialmente ario de clase alta y noble. Su única figura de apego real fue su anciano mayordomo Tanaka pero falleció de un edema pulmonar cuando tenía 11 años. Fue cuando comenzaron los abusos, ya que no tenian a nadie que los protegiera de una madre distante y provocativa ni del sádico extremo de su padre. Sus antecedentes se remontan a su abuelo otro agresor sexual serial que aprovechando una fisura legal nunca fue condenado cuando ofreció casarse con su abuela cuando la dejó embarazada. - el camarero se acercó a tomar su pedido. 

En tu opinión Barby, ya que fue criado para ser un torturador eficiente, cuales son las posibilidades que se vuelva como su hermano. 

Yo diría que nulas desde que logró liberar del yugo de su padre y superó gracias a Ranya sus severas secuelas de desvinculación emocional. Su identificación fue inmediata, ambos venían de hogares acomodados y abusivos, una discapacidad a consecuencia de los abusos y sobre todo se sentían en confianza porque no tenían vergüenza ni temor a ser juzgados. Astre siempre se refiere a Ranya como su salvadora. 

Asumo que sigue con la terapia hasta hoy. Sabes que rehabilitar fue mi gran frustración profesional aparte de la de formar una familia. 

Es mi único éxito debido porque está aterrado de convertirse en su padre o su abuelo, es auto disciplinado y mucha fuerza de voluntad. Pasamos por épocas muy duras donde pensé que no iba a lograrlo. Luego Ranya llegó como un regalo del cielo y lo terminó de estabilizar. Al mantenerla a salvo de su acosador y abusivo ex marido, invirtió mucha energía que fue terapéutico como si exorcizara sus propios demonios reescribiendo su historia y se rescatara a sí mismo. Ahora con su hermano nuevamente tras las rejas estará más tranquilo. 

Hablando de su hermano, cuando lo entrevisté solo vi una maldad abrumadora como pocas veces he visto. No miedo, no arrepentimiento ni misericordia. Si hubiéramos estado en la antigüedad habrían pensado que estaba poseído por un demonio….. somos tan ambivalentes como especie, capaces de la máxima maldad y de actos altruistas. No te preocupes sería una pésima idea que testifique contra su hermano así que no lo haré. Me deja más tranquilo que no represente un peligro para Ranya ni sus hijos. 

Dejando de lado lo profesional ¿cómo estás tu? - la Dra. Collins hizo señas al camarero para que vuelva con otro trago igual. 

Soltero y sin suerte en encontrar la persona adecuada para formar una familia. No es fácil ser un psiquiatra chino gay. - miró su reflejo en el whisky que había pedido. 

Pues estamos igual Georgy no es fácil el ser psiquiatra, mujer y divorciada. Tengo 42 y mi reloj biológico está dando la última alarma sin conseguir ser madre por mi estúpido temor a criar un hijo sola. Alzó las cejas mientras tomaba el último sorbo de su Manhattan. 

Sabes que….. Barby deberíamos lanzarnos al vacío que vivir arrepintiéndonos pensando en los y si hubiera…- le nació una carcajada genuina por la locura que se le acababa de ocurrir. 

Georgy terminaste de enloquecer, necesitas una playa caribeña urgente. - Barbara rió de buena gana con el disparate preguntándose si era posible. 

Dr. Huang todo suyo, pero le advierto que es un pedante, racista, malvado y un reverendo hijo de puta. Cuando fui a sacar muestras me dijo que no sabía que la policía de NY había entrenado monos para sacar las muestras de laboratorio. Es lo opuesto a su hermano que era encantador, educado y guapo. Colaboró con los exámenes pese a ser inocente sin protestar. - Melinda estaba exaltada y lo recomendable sería mantenerse fuera de su alcance mientras tuviera un bisturí en la mano. 

Una hora después George Huang había vivido una de las peores experiencias de Su carrera profesional padeciendo al armar a ese perfil. Ciel Phantomhive fue tan exasperante como perturbador dejándolo drenado de energía. En lo único que podía pensar es en un mojito y una playa en la habana. Vio a Alexandra y pese a no ser parte de sus tareas no pudo resistir la tentación de brindarle apoyo psicológico, la forma de quitarse de la cabeza esa pieza que faltaba para que todo cuadrara. 

Alex este caso ha sido desgastante para todos, sobretodo para ti que tenias que negociar en el fuego cruzado de la fiscalía y los servicios de inteligencia. Sabes que esto que estamos hablando queda entre nosotros bajo el secreto profesional. 

Estoy tranquila de que nos cedieran al asesino y a las caras visibles, pero al mismo tiempo me deja insegura no saber que hicieron con los peces gordos y si recibieron su merecido. Pero sobre todo frustrados por sus métodos poco éticos que usan los servicios de inteligencia y las fuerzas armadas cuando todo pasa sin el ojo público controlando. Saber que nuestras garantías que se supone inviolables ceden con la excusa de la seguridad nacional que esgrime un burócrata sin rostro refugiado en su escritorio. - se quitó los lentes por el repentino ardor en los ojos. 

¿Lo dices por Ranya? Porque ella fue afectada en toda esta locura como un daño colateral. - el Dr. Huang tomó su mano para hacerle saber que la comprendía. 

Sí…. Porque Astre es el atacante de Ranya porque recibió la venia de un superior para que haga lo que hizo sin despertar sospechas para no comprometer la operación de cazar a Balu Kunrram. Luego siguió haciéndolo para "extraerle información sobre su ex esposo" que introducía droga al país y exportaba con unos socios armas en piezas. Podría haberla noqueado, secuestrado o cualquier cosa…. ¿pero violarla? 

Me imagino que ya sabes que en la forma en que fue entrenado por su padre, sabes que sus niveles de estrés disparó el ataque pese a estar haciendo un tratamiento para revertir la programación de su padre. Es lógico pensar que como esposa Ranya tuviera información sensible. Lo más doloroso es que no sabía nada de las actividades de su marido.- Huang sabía que Cabot era una mujer analítica que se movia a base de hechos y era raro verla tan emocional. 

Sabes que pude haberlo procesado antes que prescribiera pero me acobardé y lo dejé pasar…. Ahora hay un monstruo igual a su hermano suelto.- Alexandra cruzó los brazos sobre la mesa y dejó caer su rostro en el hueco. 

No te preocupes, estaba hablando con su terapeuta la Dra. Collins y te aseguro que no será así. Astre es un acosador obsesivo y es improbable que ataque ahora que consiguió crear un vínculo de codependencia con el objeto de su obsesión. Ella se convirtió en su ancla de seguridad para no convertirse en lo mismo que su padre o su hermano. 

Bard Raynolds me preguntó si valía la pena destruir una familia feliz por mi percepción de justicia. Luego me dijo que la mayoría de agentes eran el típico papá que fue a comprar cigarrillos a la esquina y nunca más lo volvieron a ver. 

Yo creo que hiciste lo correcto no solo por ti, también por Ranya que no podría hacerse cargo sola de 4 hijos. No cuando su hijo mayor heredó la racha oscura de su familia paterna. Astre está poniendo voluntad en superar sus impulsos como nunca lo ví hacer en otro; nadie mejor que él para ver las señales para impedir que su hijo se salga de control. 

Gracias George, nunca pensé que hablarlo con alguien me aliviaría la conciencia. A veces puede parecer que no la tengo porque siempre me creía tan fuerte, que podía yo sola con todo… pero tengo que aprender que hay cosas en las que soy impotente. 

Alex eres humana, el que reconozcas tus limites es una cualidad inestimable cuando ocupes la silla de la fiscalía y este momento te ayudará a buscar mejores soluciones en el futuro, un panorama más amplio para ser más justa y equitativa.- le tocó el hombro para reforzar el mensaje de apoyo. 

¿Y bien tenemos caso firme o no? - Benson fue directo al grano. 

No, prescripto, sin material genético y con el aval de su superior en el marco de una operación. - George informó. 

¡Oh por Dios! Se pasan las garantías por donde les antoja con la excusa de la seguridad pública…. Entonces ese perverso se salió con la suya- Benson resopló indignada. 

No lo calificaría de perverso, su actitud y discurso son el de alguien que mostraba arrepentimiento y manifestó voluntad de reparar el daño ocasionado. Le prometió que la amaría y cuidaría toda la vida , se casó con ella. 

Ese es un modo arcaico de "reparación" de cuando la mujer era considerada una moneda de cambio y un bien de uso, no ahora. 

También le dio el equivalente a lo que conseguiría en reparación por un daño moral y la protegió cuando Kunrram intentó asesinarla. El hombre no es un peligro ya ahora que encontró un ancla poderosa para frenar sus impulsos hostiles: una familia feliz y lo más normal que pueda armar, que se destruiría con una verdad que no necesitan saber. Más cuando su hijo mayor asiste a terapia por haber heredado sus tendencia en toda su gloria a punto de ceder y tener otro agresor juvenil al que no podremos juzgar por falta de edad….

Pobre mujer, encima espera otro hijo….. - Benson se quedó pensativa. No se lo esperaba, ella era hija de una violación, fue víctima y sabía que Astre no podía compararse con su progenitor. 

Ranya se encargó de acomodar las cajas junto con Agni y Soma para su viaje a Inglaterra tras enterarse que su esposo era un agente del M16 en misión. Sin saberlo estuvo en el fuego cruzado porque su ex marido era miembro de una organización criminal a gran escala. Reasumiría sus funciones de Conde y por lo tanto ella sería su Condesa. No pudo esbozar una sonrisa al pensar que terminó cumpliendo su sueño de niña en una forma bastante curiosa. 

Acomodó la última caja de libros en la biblioteca y fue más pesada de lo que imaginó. Intentó no caer apoyándose en un panel de madera que se movió con un click. Encontrar una puerta oculta no era ahora sorpresa, un agente secreto debía tener un cuarto secreto para guardar su arsenal y comunicarse con sus superiores. 

Movida por la curiosidad decidió husmear un poco sabiendo que probablemente la encontraría ya vacía. Para evitar quedar encerrada por accidente colocó la caja como tope, prendió la luz al costado sorprendiéndose al no encontrar lo que esperaba. En lugar de armas sofisticadas y computadoras un altar en su honor, repletos de fotos de ella antes de divorciarse de Balu y otras recientes. Cuando bajó la vista a la mesa lateral los vio: el anillo sello, el otro con el zafiro y los guantes de cabritilla negros. 

Asustada los soltó al reconocerlos, jamás podría olvidarlos. Quería salir de inmediato y quería encontrar algo que le dijera que se equivocaba, que no era cierto. Al costado del altar vio una bolsa de papel colgada, se armó de valor pese al temblor de sus manos. 

¿Qué diablos es esto? - sus ojos se aguaron cuando reconoció las prendas. 

Son lo que ves… ropa deportiva genérica.- corrió con un pie la caja dejando cerrado el estrecho lugar. 

Ranya soltó la bolsa en cuanto escuchó la voz de Astre a su espalda. Cuando se giró terminaba de colocarse los guantes y los anillos por fuera. Le dedico una sonrisa de ojos cerrados en una clara indicación que estaba molesto. 

Parece que mis hijos no son las únicas ardillas curiosas, veo de donde lo heredaron. No quería que lo descubrieras pero es totalmente mi error, debí deshacerme de todo esto en cuanto nos casamos, pero supongo que papá tenía razón….. soy demasiado sentimental.- abrió los ojos con una mirada depredadora. 

A medida que avanzaba Ranya retrocedía con la respiración agitada hasta que chocó con la pared. Por primera vez Ranya tenía miedo de su esposo, si no fuera por el parche en su ojo derecho no podría distinguirlo de su gemelo. 

¿Fuiste tu todo este tiempo? ¡Dime algo!- le golpeó el pecho con los puños en forma débil por el dolor. 

Astre la abrazó y acunó con dulzura cuando su llanto se hizo incontenible. Cuando se tranquilizó un poco como para poder hablar con tranquilidad, le besó la frente y le dio espacio. 

¿Y ahora dime que hago con todo este amor que sentía, que siento? 

Dármelo como lo has hecho estos 12 años ¿o acaso no te hice feliz? Soy consciente que te hice daño y no voy a justificarme, ese día pude haber hecho muchas cosas pero hice lo que mi padre me enseñó porque preferí hacerlo yo que dejarte inconsciente para que un vagabundo cualquiera se aproveche de ti. Pude secuestrarte para torturarte con choques eléctricos para hacerte hablar de las actividades de Balu o arrollarte con el automóvil y desde distancia segura llamar al 911, aún a riesgo que mueras por el impacto y la operación porque tu ex no dudaría en huir con lo paranoico que era.

Lo que dices es horrible….

Lo sé, creí que estaba eligiendo la opción menos gravosa para ti y la misión. Pasaría como una desgracia más que le sucedía a una mujer al azar. En ese entonces estaba en terapia de rehabilitación pero ves, fui débil, cedí y luego no pude detenerme. Me aproveche de mi posición para qué terminaras en mi mismo grupo cuando mis sentimientos empezaron a cambiar…. Vi lo que te hacía , quería protegerte y me llené de envidia porque él no te merecía, te quería para mi. Yo te iba a cuidar y amar en la forma que te merecías. 

Fui una tonta, nunca me di cuenta de nada. Pensé que solo lo hacías para prolongarlo todo lo posible cuando me preguntabas cosas de mi ex.- se abrazó a si misma sintiéndose indefensa al darse cuenta que había un montón de gente escuchando y viendo lo que Astre hacía con ella y nadie fue en su ayuda. 

Se que lo que te hice es horrible, pero tu sufrimiento no fue en vano gracias a toda la información que nos diste pudimos atraparlo a él y a su socio. La ultima vez, cuando le disparé al tipo, fue al hijo mayor de Balu. Ellos querían eliminarte porque pensaban que eras tú la filtración de información. 

Pensé que era por lo de la casa. 

Solo me aproveché para ganarme tu confianza y que te enamoraras de mi. Contigo a mi lado la terapia comenzaba a dar resultado porque estabas ahí apoyándome, eres mi salvadora. 

¿Qué hago? ¿Cómo vamos a poder vivir ahora que se que fuiste tu? No se que pensar….- se agarró el vientre asustada al no saber que le depararía con 4 hijos pequeños. 

Vamos a vivir como hasta ahora, como una familia. Te prometí que iba a cuidarte para siempre, siempre te fui fiel, tenemos 4 hijos hermosos que crecerán en un un hogar amoroso y estable. Tu me amas, yo te amo no… yo te adoro. 

Yo no se si pueda, no lo se.... 

Tienes, debes Ranya. Piensa que vas hacer sola con 4 hijos para alimentarlos ¿vas a botar a la basura 12 años de felicidad conyugal por algo que ya no es perseguirle como delito? ¿A quién crees que le darán la custodia? - le agarró el rostro por la barbilla para obligarla a mirarlo a los ojos. 

¡Qué cruel que eres!

No lo soy, soy realista, pero si quieres que lo sea te lo diré: fuiste elegida como el cordero en el altar de sacrificio. Si no te tengo no se si podré contenerme. ¿Sabes a cuantas mujeres has salvado de mí? Y ahora que sabes a lo que me dedico realmente estás obligada a permanecer conmigo para toda la vida. Si no quieres entonces tengo ordenes de disponer de ti. - si agarre se hizo fuerte con un leve temblor. 

¿Si me divorció me matarán? - abrió los ojos aterrada. 

Sabes demasiado Ranya, hazlo por los niños, por mí y sobre todo por ti misma. No me obligues a deshacerme de ti…… ahora dale a tu esposo todo ese amor que dices tener. - se aferró a ella besándola con pasión mientras la recostaba en el suelo.

Después de todos los antecedentes, todas las pruebas de la fiscalía le pide al jurado que no permitan que esto se vuelva a repetir. El distrito de New York y toda América hemos conseguido que a pesar de todos los crímenes alrededor del mundo, que sea juzgado aquí por crímenes cometidos contra ciudadanos de nuestra nación…. Tenemos la obligación con el resto del mundo de dar un castigo ejemplificador. La fiscalía solicita en carácter extraordinario condenar al acusado la pena capital.- Alexandra se sentía como si otra persona estuviera hablando por ella. 

Ciel que permaneció durante todo el juicio con una sonrisa pedante, cambió su expresión a una de sorpresa. Había sido creativo y audaz porque sabía que el estado de New York tenía la misma política que UK en dar condenas ridículas de por vida. El había escapado de una prisión de máxima seguridad. 

Si el jurado necesita deliberar pidamos un receso.- ofreció el juez no porque pensara que no merecía la pena pero los ciudadanos comunes suelen tener más escrúpulos. 

Quien presidía el gran jurado declino la oferta. Luego de 10 minutos acercó por escrito al resultado al juez. 

¿Cómo declaran al acusado Ciel Phantomhive por los cargos mencionados?- realizó la pregunta de rigor para cumplir con el procedimiento. 

Por mayoría se encuentra al acusado culpable con los cargos. 

Habiendo dictaminado el jurado confirmo el veredicto y condeno al acusado a la pena capital prevista en el estatuto de New York, cumpliendose la misma a la brevedad por el historial de fuga del condenado. Levanto la sesión.

¡Esto no se va a quedar así, es una farsa exijo un juicio legítimo!- comenzó a vociferar sin ponerse violento. Ciel era demasiado inteligente como para perjudicar la suspensión en una apelación. 

La felicito Fiscal Cabot, ese alegato conmovedor llamando al patriotismo seguramente la impulsará para ser elegida como fiscal de Distrito. - salió como una aparición detrás de las columnas vestido como un simple empleado de correo para entregarle una carta con el sello real con una invitación hacia un congreso en Londres. 

No puedo aceptar esto, es como un soborno.- intentó devolverla. 

Qué escrupulosa, no es un soborno porque hemos extendido la invitación a todo el cuerpo de fiscales, no tiene nada que temer….. solo vine para decirle que mi esposa ya sabe toda la verdad. Puede tener su conciencia tranquila que no es cómplice de ningún secreto oscuro.- con una media sonrisa tocó su vicera en un saludo de despedida. 

Espere ¿Cómo está? A caso ustedes….- Alexandra bajó las escalinatas alcanzándolo. 

No nos vamos a divorciar si se refiere a eso. Ella está enojada y muy decepcionada porque de alguna forma la traicioné. Ya no será lo mismo, llevará tiempo pero confío en que terminará perdonándome porque sabe que la amo y ella a pesar de todo todavía me ama. 

¿Vuelve a Inglaterra? Me imagino que sus hijos están emocionados y conmocionados de abandonar todo a mitad de año. Sobre todo su hijo mayor que ya es un adolescente. 

No mi hijo supo a que me dedicaba antes y sabía que en cualquier momento volveríamos a Inglaterra. Comencé su entrenamiento a los 8 años y Rhianna hace poco comenzó el suyo. La única que no lo sabía era mi esposa. 

Así que supongo que ya no estará presente para la ejecución de su hermano. Si le soy sincera no se que sentir o cómo catalogar lo que hizo. 

Astre le devolvió una mirada triste y se perdió entre el gentío. Alexandra se estremeció por el repentino escalofrío al percatarse que podría tropezarse con situaciones similares a esta a lo largo de su vida como fiscal. Tal vez los conspiranóicos no estaban tan equivocados después de todo. Nada es casualidad. 

Alex no me acerqué porque lo reconocí ¿estás bien, te amenazó? - Olivia se veía preocupada. 

No nada de eso, le contó a Ranya la verdad así que ya no tenemos que sentirnos cómplices. 

Parece que lo juzgué mal, creí que estaba dispuesto a callárselo cueste lo que cueste. Ranya tendrá un gran cambio con el divorcio. 

Olvídalo Benson, ellos seguirán casados a pesar de todo. El hizo algo horrible pero no tanto como para no ser perdonado…. Nosotros sabemos mucho de eso. No con su conducta posterior de marido ejemplar y padre amoroso que tuvo por 12 años. Nos vemos Olivia.- Alexandra recuperó su talante seguro e imperturbable . 

Olivia se quedó pensativa cuando Elliott se le acercó para llevarla a la estación. 

Elliott ¿tu qué perdonarías por amor? 

Menos que intenten asesinarme, todo. ¿No dicen que el amor todo lo perdona, todo lo cura?

Olivia sonrió cuando acompañaba a su pareja a la estación. Había olvidado que a pesar de su aspecto rudo era un romántico de corazón. Ahora que era madre se preguntó que cosas perdonaría por amor a su hijo.


End file.
